


Shiro the Hero and the Alignment of the Stars

by Saasan



Series: Shiro the Hero loves you, baby [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Just Explicit Stuff Everywhere, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega!Keith, Rutting, Switching, but not a lot of it, the kind of sex you expect in omegaverse stuff I'm sure you won't be caught by surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Was Keith in love with Shiro?  Almost certainly.  I mean--have youseenthis Alpha?!  Giant knot, muscles for days, jawline of gods: the man was Blessed, and that wasn't even factoring in his personality which was, let's face, perfect.  Okay, so love at this stage might be a stretch but lust and like were present and accounted for (on both sides!), and Keith had just had the only heat of his life that didn't suck figurative balls.  So, with Shiro's rut on the horizon, Keith desperately wants to make it the best one the Alpha has ever had.  One problem: Shiro never spends his rut with anyone, and there is a very good reason why...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro loves you, baby. Never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter to get us started. ^_^

Warm. And quiet. Soft light through the window, soft breath on the pillow. Silence. Perfection. The inane and relentless beeping of a far too cheerful alarm. Well. It was a nice moment while it lasted.

 

Shiro's arm shot out from the bed and smacked the alarm with precise and efficient accuracy, making Keith laugh to himself. The Alpha huffed a grumpy snort and then resettled, pulling Keith a little closer. He was fairly certain Shiro hadn't woken up in the slightest and so he indulged in brushing back the Alpha's bangs. How as it possible that just 24 hours ago he'd been afraid he'd never speak to this man again, and now here he was—cradled in the Alpha's arms, exhausted from a night of soul-burning emotion and equally soul-burning sex. He thought they might have gotten a full hour of sleep between the two of them and honestly, that was just fine.

 

Alpha. He kissed the scent gland on Shiro's wrist, reluctant to go near the neck that still bore a bandage from his mistake during his heat. Shiro sighed in his sleep, a soft and contented sound that made Keith's heart ache.

 

He'd barely known this man a month and yet he was recklessly, irreparably tangled in him. Was it love? Probably. Not the kind of love that his parents had; that took years to deepen and thicken and bind. But it was _something_. Part instinct, part more. It was terrifying and exhilarating and liberating all at the same time. He felt like he could breath again for the first time in years and that the oxygen burned his lungs—too much, too pure, but by god did he need it.

 

He'd almost been rejected again yesterday. Shiro had warned him, said he'd had a bad rut and that it wasn't worth a relationship if it meant Keith got hurt. Keith had to beg before the Alpha caved. It should probably make him nervous that Shiro was so reluctant, but it didn't. Shiro had clung to him all night, whether awake or asleep, crushing him closer like he was terrified of letting go. Shiro wanted this as much he did.

 

Keith shifted his weight, a little sore. They'd gone hard last night—probably too hard for non-heat sex, considering how new Keith was to sex in general. He didn't regret it in the slightest. Also, sex when you're 100% lucid? Freaking. Awesome. He could actually remember all of it, for starters. Annnnd that made him blush. As hungry as he'd been for Shiro, Shiro had been _starving_ for him. Shiro had even said he'd like to ask him to be his mate, and boy did _that_ stir some feelings.

 

(Heat of the moment, maybe.)

 

(Poetic exaggeration because of circumstances.)

 

(But still.)

 

The alarm went off again. This time Shiro woke up and after turning off the alarm, he blinked sleepily at Keith. It took a moment before his eyes focused and a relieved smile crept over his face.

 

“You're here,” he said softly, tucking a lock of Keith's hair behind his ear.

 

“I'm here,” Keith agreed, smiling shyly.

 

“After you left, it was hard to sleep. I kept waking up to look for you. I thought it would help if I changed the sheets, but it was worse when I couldn't smell you anymore,” he admitted. Keith wondered if he would have been that honest if he'd been completely awake, but either way the admission brought a deep blush to his cheeks.

 

“I missed you, too,” Keith said. It was an absolute nothing of a sentence compared with Shiro's confession, but by the way the Alpha's face lit up, Keith guessed it was okay.

 

Keith didn't know which one of them started it, but they were kissing moments later. Soft kisses—morning kisses, gentle and sweet and the opposite of their desperate frenzy from the night before but equally welcome. Keith didn’t know lips could hold this much feeling, but he drank it in without question.

 

Shiro pulled back with a regretful sigh. “I have to get ready for work,” he apologized. “You’re welcome to stay here, if you want. You’re still on spring break, correct?”

 

Keith nodded. He had a few precious more days to cocoon himself in the blessed luxury of vacation before he was again slave to the demands of higher learning.

 

“Then sleep in,” Shiro said, kissing his forehead. “We can talk this evening.” He paused. “Is that okay? Do you have plans already or…?”

 

“My roommates are gone and I’m completely free,” Keith assured him. And even if I wasn’t, I’d totally bail. You’re kinda the center of my Universe right now, you gorgeous and inanely polite man.

 

Shiro showered and then Keith did—not for the sake of privacy but simply because they were unlikely (or perhaps unable?) to keep their hands off each other. Keith showered quickly, but by the time he was done Shiro already had breakfast well underway. Dammit. Was there anything Shiro wouldn’t do for him, and was there seriously nothing he could do in return? Because he had done a little of snooping while Shiro was in the shower and had found nothing he could clean or tidy for him. Hell, there wasn’t even a full load of laundry. Perhaps he could take care of supper. On the other hand, Hunk had long ago told him he’d lost kitchen privileges after he burned spaghetti, a crime against food that Hunk had not believed possible. So, yeah. Maybe no to the supper idea. Shit. Maybe he should ask his mother what Alpha-specific gifts he could give or something.

 

After breakfast, Keith was a bit happy that he could at least do the dishes while Shiro finished getting ready. Yay for being only 98% useless! Keith could tell that Shiro was disappointed that Keith didn’t plan to stay in his apartment all day (adorable) and was trying to hide it (double adorable), but Keith wanted a change of clothes if nothing else. So instead, Shiro insisted on driving him home. After a lengthy and passionate goodbye kiss that placed Shiro in thorough danger of being late to work, he drove off and Keith was left with the entire day to overanalyze everything and freak out.

 

Excellent.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

The first thing Keith did after waking up from an epic nap was text Lance and Hunk.

 

**Keith: think i have a bf now. spent the night with him n going over 2nite to talk**

**Hunk: congrats dude!!!!! I’m routing for you guys!!!!!!**

**Lance: booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 

Keith got several more texts that were just exclamation marks and a series of reaction gifs, making him chuckle. He seriously loved his friends. He owed them a visit to the arcade or a night out clubbing or both. Annnnnd now he had to call his mom. He hesitated. He loved his mother with all his heart but he was also emotionally exhausted and was going to spend the evening having another emotionally exhausting talk.

 

Whatever. He needed the advice.

 

Krolia’s voice came chiming through the phone with a cheery greeting and Keith knew instantly he’d made the right call (pun intended).

 

“Good afternoon, sweetie! Did you need some advice? Did you have a talk with Shiro-chan?” she said.

 

Keith filled her in on the situation (leaving out essentially everything after Shiro promised he’d be better and they could work on everything together).

 

“Are you wanting advice or are you just keeping me up-to-date?” Krolia asked genuinely. “Because what happens from here on out is up to you two.”

 

“I guess both? I don’t even know what to ask for in a relationship with an Alpha. I’m a little nervous about him having a bad rut, but I’ve been around ruts my whole life, so…yeah. What is it like to have a rut as a partner? And _please_ spare me the details. No visuals, I beg you,” Keith said.

 

“Sweetie, ruts are a beautiful, natural thing. You were conceived during one, you know.”

 

“Okay, I am regretting this already.”

 

“Oh, don’t be so squeamish. You already know your father and I have very sexual ruts so don’t act surprised,” Krolia chided. “Now, what you need to know is that ruts are useless in modern society. They used to be a time for Alphas to fight and extend their territory and then mate with any new conquests they won as a result. Obviously, we don’t do that anymore. So, you’re left with a pent-up Alpha who needs an outlet. Your uncle Kolivan—“

 

“Mom, I’m begging you, do not finish that sentence.”

 

“Your uncle Kolivan,” Krolia repeated, and Keith could _hear_ her rolling eyes, “used to take up a new hobby every rut when he was a teenager. He was terrible at all of them. Your grandfather finally took him out running and made him wear himself out just because he was sick of him making a mess. I don’t know what happened with Shiro-chan’s rut, but if you help him find an outlet, I’m sure it will go alright. It might not be wonderful, like your father and I’s are—“

 

“MOM.”

 

“But I would be surprised if it wasn’t an improvement for him,” Krolia continued. “And anyway, they’re better with a partner. Mine were horrible before I met your father, or at least _I_ was horrible according to your uncles. After I met your father, though, it was a whole other story. We’ve been very creative.”

 

“For the love of all that is holy, please stop talking,” Keith begged.

 

Krolia chuckled. “Fine. I have biscuits in the oven I need to take out anyway. You have a good day, sweetie, and good luck tonight. He’s a good man. I know you two can work it out.”

 

“Thanks Mom, talk to you later,” Keith said before hanging up.

 

Keith thought about what his mother said, about ruts being useless. It made sense—heats still had their place because it’s not like getting pregnant was no longer needed. But ruts? Well, as much as some Alphas might think otherwise, no one wanted or needed them to go on a conquering spree. Whiiiich made Shiro’s “bad rut” a bit more worrying. Shiro wasn’t aggressive, so what did that mean for his rut? He was huge—if he’d gotten violent, that was dangerous. Maybe his ruts were more sexual, like his parents (oh god stop thinking about that _right now_ ). Shiro certainly had a healthy sexual appetite. So what did that mean? Had he been too much for a partner?

 

_“It isn’t worth it to hurt you.”_

 

Keith shivered. No. Shiro wouldn’t. Shiro _wouldn’t_ hurt him like that. He was certain of it.

 

(He was almost certain of it.)

 

No.  He _knew_ Shiro. He absolutely knew and trusted Shiro. He just needed to wait until tonight and ask him then.

 

 

~*~*~

 

By the time Shiro came by to pick him up that evening, Keith had managed to fit in another crisis: should he pack a duffel so he could spend the night, or were they just talking? The easiest thing of course would have been to text Shiro and just ask him, but Keith really didn’t want to bother him at work—especially not after keeping him up all night. Shiro was probably dead on his feet today and really didn’t need a distraction. So Keith agonized unnecessarily and decided to pack the bag. The Alpha would probably be thrilled.

 

Keith definitely guessed right because Shiro’s eyes positively lit up first at the sight of Keith and then again when he saw the bag.

 

“Are you staying tonight?” he asked, clearly trying not to sound _too_ eager as Keith got in the car.

 

“Y-yeah, if that’s alright. I didn’t want you to have to drive me back after we talk since I assume you’re tired.”

 

Shiro smiled. “You’re welcome to stay anytime you like. Luckily, I was out on location today and was able to catch a few quick naps while traveling between shots,” Shiro said.

 

(Keith suddenly felt that perhaps his day would have been better spent watching the news. Oh well.)

 

They were stopped at a red light and Keith found himself at the mercy of his impulses and pecked a quick kiss to the corner of the Alpha’s mouth. Shiro blushed hard and stammered a little and Keith decided his impulses were pretty good sometimes.

 

“Sorry, should have done that before you started driving,” he said simply. “How was your day?”

 

Shiro recovered his composure enough to share his work stories and soon enough they were back at his apartment. He apologized profusely for suggesting take out for supper as he was “still a bit tired” and Keith could not express just how much he didn’t need Shiro to take the trouble of cooking.

 

Finally, over Chinese take out, Keith had the nerve to ask his first question. He cleared his throat, managed to choke a bit on his stir fry, downed some water, and tried again.

 

“So,” he said, mentally kicking himself in the balls, “this might be a dumb question, but are we…dating?”

 

This time it was Shiro’s turn to choke.

 

“I suppose that depends on our talk this evening, but yes, I hope so,” he said when he finally had his breath back.

 

At least they were being equally smooth.

 

(But it was cute when Shiro did it.)

 

“Good,” Keith said, nodding and trying not to blush too hard. He couldn’t press down the smile that was threatening to tear his face in half, so he shoved in a few mouthfuls of noodles to cover it up (which was a stupid move because he had to wait until he was done chewing before he could talk again—why again was just being a normal human so difficult?).

 

“Okay, so, just going to be upfront and say I’ve never dated anyone and I have no clue how to do it and especially have no clue how to date someone who is, um, gainfully employed when I’m still a student,” Keith said. “So, how is this going to work?”

 

“Well, first off I want you to know I am not uncomfortable with our age difference but I do understand if you would prefer to take things slow,” Shiro said.

 

“Okay, sorry to interrupt immediately, but considering all that we’ve done together so far, what part of this would you want to take slow?” Keith asked. Because, you know, we’ve already shared my heat and then had a ton of non-heat sex last night, so…

 

“Fair point,” Shiro said. “I was thinking in terms of the non-sexual aspects of a relationship, such as meeting families or moving in together.”

 

Keith nodded, considering. On the one hand, moving in together was a huge and intimidating step, but on the other hand, waking up next to Shiro every morning? Yes please and thank you. Still, probably too soon. “What are your feelings on all of that?” he said.

 

“I want to do whatever makes you most comfortable,” Shiro said sincerely.

 

“I appreciate that, but I meant is what would _you_ like us to do? Stars are aligned, what happens next?”

 

Shiro put down his chopsticks and thought for a moment. “Provided I can have a healthy rut, I would like to make you my mate. But that is my ideal, Keith. Whatever level of relationship you are comfortable with, whatever speed you want to go— _that_ is what I want for us.”

 

“Oh god you’re perfect,” Keith mumbled, turning away in embarrassment.

 

“What was that, love?” Shiro asked, his pleased tone of voice revealing that he had heard exactly what Keith said.

 

“I’m freaking out by how much I like you already and how much you like me already and I think I wanna be your mate and actually that’s not true because holy fuck yes I do know I wanna be your mate and I’m scared that’s not okay because we really did just meet but if I’m gonna be cliché I feel like I can’t live without you so yes let’s please talk about your rut now so I can shut up,” Keith finished in a rush.

 

Shiro chuckled—mostly with humor but with a hint of nervousness. “I’m glad we’re on the same page. It’s taken me by surprise how fast I’ve fallen for you, but it feels right.”

 

Keith found himself reaching for Shiro’s hand and the Alpha gladly gave it. They shared a smile that burned itself right down into Keith’s stomach. Right. Okay. Be brave.

 

“Tell me about your rut,” Keith said quietly, squeezing Shiro’s hand for reassurance. .

 

Shiro steadied himself with several deep breaths before he began. “I don’t remember most of it. I went red.”

 

Keith sucked in his breath. _That_ scared him. An Alpha going red meant they were in a state of such intense rut hormones that they were literally out of their mind and could not be held legally responsible for their actions. Alphas had raped and murdered while red before and received full pardons. No wonder Shiro was scared. His “mistake” during Keith’s heat was not on the same level as this. Not even close.

 

“What happened?” Keith asked. He squeezed Shiro’s hand again, hoping it wasn’t obvious that he had started sweating.

 

“It was my first rut,” Shiro said slowly, wincing at the memory. Keith had to suppress his own wince—going red for his _first_ rut? First ruts were supposed to be the lightest until the production of Alpha hormones slowed down after age 60. “Thankfully, I was at home when it started. My aunt and her husband were over to visit. When it was obvious I was going into my rut, they started to leave, but I wouldn’t let them. I attacked them. I physically dragged my aunt to our basement to lock her in. When my uncle tried to stop me, I broke his arms before I forced him outside. I wouldn’t let anyone in or out of the house until the police arrived to tranquilize me. They had to use five times the maximum dose. I woke up in the hospital, strapped to my bed because I’d been fighting the doctors. That’s when they found the tumor on my scent my gland. They said it was the highest levels of Alpha hormones they’d ever seen in someone who survived going red. I’ve never had a rut near anyone since.”

 

It might not have been the right response, but Keith’s lips were Shiro’s as soon as he stopped talking. Shiro was too surprised to return the action and he pulled back, clearly confused.

 

“Keith…? Are you okay?” he said in concern.

 

Keith angrily smeared a tear from his eye. “Shiro—it wasn’t your fault. You get that, right? Please tell me you get that.”

 

“Keith,” Shiro said gently, “does it matter? I hurt my uncle. I attacked the officers and the doctors. I locked up my aunt and gave my little sisters nightmares. I know I didn’t mean to, but those are things I did. That is what happened.”

 

“Shiro,” Keith said sharply, grabbing the Alpha’s face with his hands and looking at him with full determination, “you are not the villain. You’re not the only victim, but you _are_ a victim, too. This isn’t something you did—this is something that happened _to_ you. Do you remember what you told me about heats, how you can’t choose how they go, but you can choose their circumstances? Well, that’s the same for you. You had a terrible rut and since then you’ve made sure not to repeat the circumstances. And let me tell you something, Mr. Shirogane: you went through your rut _alone_. Even from what you just told me, I know your family didn’t help you and in fact they hurt you. I’m sure they didn’t do it on purpose, but you’re the only Alpha in your family, correct? They didn’t know how to handle a rut anymore than you did, and here’s a rule from Rut 101: if an Alpha is nervous, the family doesn’t leave. Period. If any one in my family freaked out during a rut, we’d all just roll our eyes and hang out in whatever room made them the most comfortable. I loved my mom’s ruts when I was a kid because they meant I didn’t have to go to school. And you were _alone_ , Shiro. You were the only Alpha in a family of Omegas. You had no allies! Ideally, your family should have brought a trusted friend to help out. I feel like I’m rambling now, but do you get it? Please tell me you get it. It was terrible and I’m so sorry that happened to you and your family, but it _wasn’t your fault_.”

 

Shiro blinked hard a few times, like he was trying to catch up with Keith’s train of thought, and then sighed deeply and sagged against the Omega.

 

“What else is Rut 101?” he asked.

 

Keith rearranged himself so Shiro could lean against him more comfortably and as they slumped together on the couch and he carded his fingers through the Alpha’s soft, short hair.

 

“Well, my parents always hump like very loud rabbits. Thank god they sent me to stay with relatives when I was really little,” he said, shaking his head. Shiro snorted and Keith smiled. He was calming down. Progress. “My grandmother always gardens. That sounds peaceful, but trust me, she’s yanking out trees and digging ditches. Everyone knows to leave her alone unless they are going to offer to help dig, and you _have_ to stay the whole time or she’ll think you’re abandoning her. Basically, you have to help the Alpha by either staying somewhere they think is ‘safe’ or you do an activity that makes them feel like you’re contributing to the pack or whatever. Like, when my uncles rut, my dad always brings them food. When I was little I thought he did that because they couldn’t cook when they rut, but when I asked him about it he told me it’s so they would view him as an ally that could provide for their sister so they didn’t need to worry about her. That’s what I mean when I say you were alone. Did anyone in your family side _with_ you, or did they all try to stop you? I mean, you might have gone red anyway because of your tumor, but they made it worse than it had to be.”

 

Shiro sighed and snuggled a little closer, wrapping his arms around Keith. “You’re not scared of me.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“I thought I might be, when you said you went red,” Keith admitted. “But no, I’m not. I thought maybe you became aggressive or something, but that wasn’t it. You were still you. You were afraid for your family because you’re the kind of Alpha who protects the people you care about, and you were a teenager who was scared and no one knew how to help you. Trust me. I really, really get that.”

 

Keith kissed the top of Shiro’s head. “It all makes sense to me, you know. You had a huge family that was 'vulnerable' and you were the only Alpha to take care of them. You kicked out your uncle, but he wasn't a blood relative, was he?”

 

Shiro shook his head. “I’ve never liked him, either,” he admitted sheepishly.

 

Keith chuckled. “And you say you traumatized your family, but didn't they all want you to 'protect' them during their heats?”

 

Shiro hesitated, and then nodded. “Even my sisters.”

 

Keith kissed him again. In truth, that made him angry. The entire family wanted him for their heats, but did anyone help him with his ruts? As the only Alpha in his ‘pack’, they were putting all the burden on him. Every heat he helped with would have just solidified his belief that they needed him to protect them, that they were all vulnerable and it was up to him to save them. They probably didn’t realize they were doing it, and Shiro probably didn’t know he believed it. Keith might not know how to have a partnered rut, but he sure as hell knew what families were supposed to do and Shiro’s had hurt him deeply. The proof was currently wilting in his arms.

 

“You’re tired,” Keith said. And not just your body, he added to himself.

 

Shiro roused himself. “Yes, but you just got here,” he protested, knowing Keith was suggesting he go to bed.

 

“Yeah, and I might’ve napped today but _someone_ kept me up all night, so I'm tired too,” Keith winked. “Let’s go lie down together. We can watch that show or something if you don’t want to sleep yet.”

 

“Galaxy Garrison?” Shiro asked eagerly. “I’m really glad you like it that much.”

 

“Is that the name?” Keith asked. “Because my heat kinda deleted that information in favor of…other memories.” He blushed and Shiro grinned.

 

“I’m glad certain things were memorable for you,” he teased.

 

“Yeah, I remember your ego,” Keith said, rolling his eyes. “Come on. Let’s go veg out on your bed.”

 

(On _our_ bed, Keith’s mind helpfully supplied, but he batted it away. All in good time.)

 

Shiro stood up and gathered the empty containers of take out to throw away. “We’re okay, then?” he asked, not facing Keith.

 

Keith stood up and laced his arms around the Alpha’s waist. “We’re great, Shiro. We’re great.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all like how I got away with forgetting to name that scifi they watched? XD Tada!
> 
> Ruts were a hard thing to come up with. I read a bunch of fics for “research” *cough cough* and inspiration and honestly? I kinda didn’t like them. They really just amounted to Angry Sex and that doesn’t fit Shiro’s character at all. So, I thought about what a primal, manly man with Shiro’s personality would do when he was pumped full of testosterone and decided it wouldn’t just be sex or fighting. There’s an expectation in Omegaverse stories that Alphas are conquerors or predators or something and I wanted to still fit that in somehow. So, sex plus conquering plus testosterone plus Shiro not being a dick made me think of a pack leader. Shiro’s self sacrificing to a fault. He’s a considerate, protective character. That means if you turn that from a virtue into a flaw, he’s protective past the point of it being helpful. Annnnd that’s how I came up with this kind of rut. *BIG ALPHA MUST BE HELPFUL!!* *ruins everything*
> 
> Basically, in a pack scenario, there would be more than just one Alpha and a bunch of Omegas, so an Alpha can go do his rut-thing without endangering everyone (as in, he can be prowling the territory without leaving everyone unguarded) but our poor Shiro doesn’t have back up, so he can’t actually rut, he can only freak out about his pack’s safety. A bad heat incapacitates an Omega. A bad rut makes an Alpha incapacitate everyone else.
> 
> And so now Alphas just do whatever preferred activity will wear them out and their families/partners either help them with it or stay put. We’ll find out what Shiro does for his ruts next chapter. ^_^
> 
> (end of ramble)
> 
> Oh! And note on Alphas going red: they really only have one “get out of jail free card” with that. An Alpha who goes red must prove that this was the first time and that was reasonable for them to assume they didn’t need to take precautions, otherwise they are responsible for their actions. It’s kind of like how if you have a medical condition where you know you have frequent seizures, you shouldn’t drive. If you’re prone to red ruts, you are responsible for keeping yourself either under control or away from everyone. So, it’s not like an Alpha can just go crazy every rut and people say “Whatever; they can’t help it.” Gotta prove you actually went red and that you didn’t have warnings that it would happen or that the measures you set in place failed. It’s considered a medical conditional not a personality thing, but you’re still responsible for taking care of your condition. 
> 
> (end of second ramble)
> 
> Loooove you guuuuuuys. Sorry I’m super behind on responding to comments. ;^; I promise I read and love them all and will get caught up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is gentle, morning smut and the boys visit the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there beginning notes AND end notes so we can give trigger warnings??? How did I only just now get that???

Keith was going to save a lot of money on pillows and blankets in the future, he decided. Who needs a pillow when there is an Alpha chest just begging to be slept on? And who needs blankets when the furnace of a man next to you is going to insist on cuddling you tightly every night? It was an incredibly comfortable thing to wake up to and Keith sighed and snuggled in closer. A happy Alpha-rumble in his ear made him lift his head to see if Shiro had woken up, but sleep was still evident in his face. Keith smiled. The Alpha was looking far more relaxed this morning.

 

Keith rested his head back on Shiro’s chest. This put him in easy reach of one nipple, and wasn’t _that_ an intriguing idea. A quick glance at the clock showed him that the alarm was about to go off anyway, so Keith reached over, turned it off, and set about making Shiro’s morning start off in a much more pleasant manner.

 

Sneaking a hand down the broad expanse of the Alpha’s torso, Keith cupped it gently over Shiro’s cock and turned his mouth onto a nipple, licking softly. The pink flesh darkened under the attention and the nub hardened as Keith began to suck on it. Shiro stirred slightly. Perfect.

 

Continuing his work on Shiro’s nipple, Keith began to stroke his cock with feather-light touches. Shiro shifted into the touch and Keith grinned as he felt the Alpha harden. His own cock was now fully erect and he pressed into Shiro’s side, groaning quietly at the friction. He felt Shiro’s hands glide over him and settle at his hips, guiding him to lie on top of the Alpha and then move his mouth from nipple to lips. Shiro’s kisses were clumsy which was frankly _adorable_ , but they turned eager and hungry when Keith maneuvered himself between Shiro’s legs and slotted their erections together.

 

Shiro’s hands wandered Keith’s body, as if unable to decide how best to hold him, and they shifted positions frequently but always kept an urgent and intense grip. Keith tucked a hand between their bodies to wrap around their lengths and at the touch Shiro groaned low and began to pump up into Keith’s hold, rubbing deliciously against the Omega’s cock. Their kisses slowed and then ceased altogether as they simply panted for breath, lips still occasionally brushing against each other.

 

“Oh _god_ Shiro, you feel so good against me,” Keith cried, his voice low. He sped up his hand and drove his hips to thrust against Shiro’s cock.

 

“Like that baby, move like just like that,” Shiro said, face and voice broken with pleasure.

 

Precum dripped from both them and slicked down their cocks as Keith squeezed harder and kept his fingers circled around them. He marveled at how it was impossible to get his hand completely around the two of them and god did it feel _good_. It wasn’t long before they both spilled white, the hot cum growing sticky between them as they sunk back into kisses. It was pure morning affection, and Keith loved it.

 

“Good morning,” Shiro smiled. “Feeling inspired?”

 

Keith smiled back bashfully. “We went a bit past your alarm—I hope that’s okay.”

 

Shiro kissed him on the forehead. “I’d ask you to join me in the shower but I think we both know that would take us too long.”

 

Shiro padded off to use the shower and something about that melted Keith. They had a _routine_. He and his boyfriend had a morning routine. He’d never been even slightly interested in domestic things, but this? This was nice. Destined to be short-lived, though, since the end of spring break was fast approaching with the threat of school looming on the horizon. Back to the real world.

 

(But this time, with Shiro.)

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

They made the most of their few days together. It was damn near idyllic. Keith was seriously considering moving in, but the thought of living together and then potentially not ended up mated was…extremely painful. Keith knew they had to talk about Shiro’s rut soon, but putting things off was surprisingly easy and they didn’t discuss it again until Shiro accompanied Keith to his next meeting with Dr. Allura. It was definitely time for him to go back on suppressants and they agreed to ask her advice on making Shiro’s next rut more comfortable.

 

Dr. Allura clasped her hands and looked at the two of them with immense satisfaction when they entered her office and sat down.

 

“I cannot tell you how pleased I am that the two of you have decided to partner. Congratulations. When are you intending to bond?” she said, her face practically radiating her genuine joy and equally genuine medical interest.

 

“Um, well, that’s not completely settled yet,” Keith said, stumbling over his words and glancing at Shiro. “We’re wanting to wait until after Shiro’s rut.”

 

Dr. Allura cocked her head. “Medically speaking, your rut would be smoother if you bonded beforehand. May I ask why you wish to wait?”

 

“I am not comfortable bonding until I can say with certainty that my ruts will not put Keith into danger,” Shiro said firmly.

 

Dr. Allura looked surprised. “And why do you think your ruts might harm Mr. Keith? I was under the impression the removal of your tumor coupled with your gland oil donations kept your rut hormones at healthy levels.”

 

“I wouldn’t know,” Shiro said. “My hormone levels are monitored when I donate, but I haven’t spent my rut around anyone since my first time. So, my non-rut levels are fine, but that’s all I can tell you.”

 

“And how do you spend your ruts now?”

 

“Every summer, I stay at a family friend's cabin for the duration of my rut. I end up chopping a year's worth of firewood,” Shiro added with wry humor, “so that's something.”

 

Dr. Allura studied Shiro closely and it made Keith uncomfortable. Was there something he was missing? Because that didn’t sound too far off from how non-partnered Alphas typically spent their rut—shoving their energy into a mindless activity.

 

“Mr. Shirogane, I’ll be blunt with you: I can see no medical reason for you to spend your rut alone. What am I not understanding?” she said frankly. “Is there something about Mr. Keith in particular that worries you?”

 

Keith glanced anxiously at Shiro. His expression was hard, but Keith could see the pain hiding under it.

 

“I have a strong urge to protect my family during my ruts. Every single time, it takes all of my willpower to stay at the cabin,” he explained. “I always, _always_ want to go home and check on them. It drives me crazy, but since I'm in the middle of nowhere without a car—I always have someone drop me off—I tough it out. But I think with a mate...and especially if I had pups...I couldn't handle it. I think I would either hike home or go insane.”

 

“Okay,” Keith said. “So I'll go with you.” He touched Shiro’s arm to reassure him. “I’ve been through a lot of ruts with my family. I don’t mind if you get over protective.” It really wasn’t a big deal. He would happily put up with his ~~mate~~ ~~boyfriend~~ with Shiro taking them on a camping trip every summer than mostly involved him hiding in a cabin. Sounded kinda nice, actually.

 

(Also, pups?! Not that either of them were there yet, but the idea that Shiro had considered that far was…well, it was very exciting and this was _not_ the time to be distracted.)

 

“Keith...I get _obsessed_ with keeping my family safe, but it's not...not in a healthy way. During my first rut I was out of my mind because I couldn't get everyone to just stay still and hide until things were 'okay'. And I feel that way every year, but I'm far enough away that I don't act on it,” Shiro explained, distressed.

 

“And I told you,” Keith said, frowning a little, “that I get it. That’s how ruts work. I would stay wherever you felt was safest for me and it wouldn’t bother me at all.”

 

Shiro grasped Keith’s hand tightly but wouldn’t look at him. It was starting to scare him.

 

“Keith, I don’t think I _can_ keep you ‘safe enough’ to satisfy my instincts. I might lock you up. I might tie you up.”

 

“So tie me up,” Keith said stubbornly. “I don't mind. I trust you. If locking me in a cabin is what keeps you sane, that's fine. Trust me, I understand what it means to have your body make decisions for you. If this is what you need, than that's okay. You have this incredible drive to protect the people around you, and a rut sends that into overdrive. It's not a bad thing on its own. Your body just pushes it further than it should. Really. We'll make it work. I trust you.”

 

Shiro squeezed his hand and Keith could see the tension in his body ease slightly, but he still didn’t look at him. Dr. Allura cleared throat, making both of them jump slightly and face her.

 

“Mr. Keith is making a good point, Mr. Shirogane,” she said primly. “Understanding the psychology behind the biology is just as important as understanding the biology itself. Additionally, the two of you appear to be a very close pair already, and unless you are planning to spend the next few months separated, it is my professional opinion that not only should Mr. Keith be present for your rut, but it would be actively detrimental to your health should you choose to go it alone. You spent a heat with this man, Mr. Shirogane, and based on your symptoms post-heat, your body has claimed him as your mate in all but the bond. I strongly, _strongly_ recommend you two spend the rut together.”

 

Keith stared at Shiro in shock and felt the blush on his face rise to excessive proportions. Shiro’s body already thought of him as his mate? The symptoms the doctor referred to must be Shiro’s inability to sleep due to looking for him. No wonder Shiro was worried. He was reacting this strongly and they’d only met less than two months ago. He was probably afraid that the closer he and Keith became, the more likely it was that his protective instincts would end up hurting them both.

 

“Shiro…?” he said softly.

 

“I don’t care if my rut is bad, so long as I don’t hurt you,” Shiro said, finally facing Keith.

 

“Shiro,” Keith said gently, “you said we’d bond if you had a healthy rut. You barely clinging to sanity in a shack? That’s not a healthy rut; that’s just _surviving_ one. We’re going to do better than that. I promise.”

 

There was something just on the wrong side of hope in Shiro’s eyes, something not yet belief, but there was still a bit of truth in his smile, and Keith knew that even though his words hadn’t fully reached Shiro yet, Shio was honestly listening, and that was enough for now.

 

Dr. Allura cleared her throat again and steered the conversation to the topic of suppressants. She was more than to help Keith get set up on suppressants made entirely from Shiro’s donation (a single donation from an Alpha being more than enough to cover several Omegas’ needs). and refused payment, stating that Keith and Shiro’s “contributions to science” were priceless and vital information to her on-going research. Keith deadpanned that he’d never expected his sex life to be that interesting to anyone, let alone to all of science, and Shiro chuckled (which was worth everything).

 

Just as they started to leave, Keith apologized to Shiro and ducked back into Dr. Allura’s office.

 

“I thought of something else,” Keith said. “All of that about practically being his mate…during my heat, I bit him, um, just below the scent gland. Is it because of that…? Will that effect his rut?” For all Keith knew, the bite had caused damage to the tissue, even if it hadn’t nicked the actual gland.

 

Dr. Allura looked surprised. “Why Keith, his body considers you his mate because he’s in love with you. A bondbite solidifies and intensifies those feelings, but it doesn’t _create_ them. Those chemical reactions are independent of each other.”

 

Keith was stunned by the implications of this and by how naturally Dr. Allura said it, like it was obvious that Shiro was in love with him. Maybe it was—the man had openly expressed his desire to be Keith's mate and Keith was certain Shiro was not the type of Alpha to simply want a bonded Omega. No, some Alphas might the want the first opportunity, but not Shiro—and let's not forget that Keith was hardly Shiro's first available Omega. Hell, someone like Shiro could have anybody. Someone like Shiro could have absolutely anyone he wanted.

 

No pressure.

 

(Fucking hell.)

 

Keith thanked the doctor for her time and walked back into the hall in something of a daze. Shiro loved him. Loved him. Not just instincts and compatability and gosh-knows-what-all but _love_. He'd known all this before now, really, but holy shit somehow it hadn't hit home yet and when Shiro—who had been sitting on a bench further down the hall—rose to greet him, a wave of gratitude and shyness washed him and Keith buried himself in Shiro's chest, surprising and charming the Alpha.

 

“You alright?” Shiro asked, hugging Keith back.

 

“Yeah, just....,” Keith's voice trailed off. He pulled back and looked at Shiro with fierce determination. “I want this to work. So don't...don't stop fighting, okay? Together, remember?”

 

Shiro smiled tenderly. “Together,” he agreed, and this time Keith thought he could see trust in his eyes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep meaning to tell y'all how Alpha donation works. Basically, glands secret a small amount of oil during the day--like all skin does, so I promise it's not like...super gross *right there* or something--and to prevent the oil from leaving/evaporating, donors cover whichever gland they're using with a tight tape (think like surgery) for a few days. During those days, they "stimulate" the gland by massaging it every few hours. Since the oil can't go anywhere, it swells a bit, which is a little tender. What actually hurts about donation, though, is that the gland gets punctured by a needle and the excessive oil is removed. After that, the tape is removed and the gland returns to normal in about a day. The collected oil is spun down and separated, like blood serum. Anyway, the hormones in the oil are potent and get used for a variety things, not just Omega suppressants. Any gender can donate. Beta hormones can calm down people with anxiety issues. Omega hormones can be used to help Alphas with fertility issues, etc. 
> 
> Worldbuilding~~
> 
> I didn't like the smut that much this time. XD It was just morning fluff. Which is nice, lol. I just kinda wanted to write angst. *calm down, Saasan, there's always plenty of time for that*
> 
> So, there ya go. More about Shiro's ruts. He literally goes a bit insane in a cabin for a few days every summer. He should bring a puzzle or something with him. A big one.
> 
> Next chapter we get to see Hunk and Lance again~! And Keith gets to start overthinking things *again*.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance gets to play dress up, the Boys go clubbing, and Shiro has an armful of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herp a derp.

“How do I let you talk to me into things?” Keith said, frowning into the mirror as Lance massaged some unknown product into his hair.

 

“A combination of my natural charm and your guilt for ditching us to hang with your boy toy all the time,” Lance quipped. “Now turn around. It's time for your make up.”

 

Keith squirmed and fidgeted as Lance chided him for the tenth time to just-sit-still-already.

 

“How does an emo-looking brat like you have no experience with make-up?” Lance tsked. “'Look up' means eyes up, not head up!”

 

“I was a jock in high school,” Keith grumbled. “Also, why do you know so much? You're way too energetic for that crowd.”

 

“Siblings, my man. Adorable siblings will make a man learn many skills,” Lance replied solemnly. “Also, drama class.”

 

“He played the Witch of the West in our school's production of The Wizard of Oz,” Hunk offered. “It was surprisingly moving.”

 

“I'm mmmmmeltiiiiiing,” Lance cried dramatically, making Keith laugh.

 

“Really? You weren't the Scarecrow?” he teased.

 

“I admit the idea of a solo was tempting, but I wanted a death scene,” Lance said seriously.

 

“I think he was insinuating you don't have a brain, dude,” Hunk said. “I was the Cowardly Lion, and I was very good,” he added, probably in an attempt to ward off any teasing before it began.

 

“Hah hah,” Lance said sarcastically. “I know what the man meant, and I am not stooping to his level.”

 

“Why do I need make-up anyway?” Keith whined. “I'm not trying to hook up with anybody or anything like that.”

 

“Oh honey, this is so I'm not embarrassed to stand next to you two,” Lance smirked.

 

“Pidge isn't gonna care what any of us look like, dude,” Hunk said, shaking his head.

 

“And Shay isn't going to know you're being our sober buddy just because you're afraid you'll do something extra dorky in front of her,” Lance winked, “but here we are.”

 

“Dang, Pidge and Shay are going to be there? Who all is coming to this thing?” Keith asked. He wasn't one for parties, but they weren't bad when he knew people. Lance had hyped up the evening as the Event of the Century—which was pretty much how he described everything—and then insisted on being in charge of hair, make-up, and wardrobe and Keith had been wrapped up in Boy Drama for long enough that he knew he owed Lance a night out. He'd even volunteered to be sober buddy, but Hunk had been insistent (which meant Lance's comment was on mark).

 

“Everyone is coming, that's who,” Lance said. He pulled back and admired his work. “You look downright fuckable, kid. I did good.”

 

“Anyone who wants to fuck me will need scissors to get these damn pants off,” Keith muttered, tugged at the material near his crotch as he stood up. “Why'd you make me go full emo anyway?”

 

“Because you've been phoning it in for years, boy, and it's time to commit,” Lance grinned, giving him two thumbs up. “Ya look gorgeous. You're welcome.”

 

Keith was in tight, black pants, combat boots, a red shirt with “ironic” band names he did not understand, and had his hair in a ponytail. He was also decked out with several rings and a choker and had submitted to Lance's desire to paint his nails black. He figured this more than cleared him of all favors.

 

Lance had on tattered jeans, a plain but somehow still expensive white t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket that Keith was fairly certain he would regret the instant they got in the club and Lance remembered how hot he got dancing. Hunk, on other hand, looked better than all of them (in Keith's opinion) by being in jeans and a black button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms.

 

“How come Hunk got away without guyliner?” Keith protested.

 

“You can't improve upon perfection,” Lance said. He'd styled Hunk's hair but otherwise had simply grabbed his biceps, made several gunshow jokes, and then tackled “the monumental task that is Keith”.

 

Lance snapped a quick picture of Keith and texted it to him. “Show that to your man! You'll be getting laaaaaid tonight.”

 

Keith cringed and declined to so much as look at his phone. “Yeah, no thanks.”

 

Lance quirked an eyebrow. “What, this some kind of not-seeing-the-bride-before-the-wedding thing? 'Cause you _are_ going home with him tonight, yeah?”

 

“Well, okay, fair point, but—“ Keith began.

 

“Save it for the car, kids, I'm driving,” Hunk said, pushing them to the door.

 

Keith had a few things he kept over at Shiro's place now, but he still always brought a duffel with him. He stayed most weekends there now and while it was nice to spend a Friday night out with his roommates, he was already looking forward to the end of the evening and ducking into the club bathroom, washing off the make-up, and calling Shiro to pick him up. Before then, however, he was going to have a hell of a good time watch Lance try too hard to put the moves on Pidge and poor Hunk fail to make any move on Shay at all. It was going to be a fun evening.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

As is always the case in clubs, it was too loud to talk. Keith indulged Lance by dancing with him for a while before grabbing a drink and retreating to a side lounge where—if not actually quiet—it was at least possible to carry out a conversation. To his surprise, he actually recognized someone. It was the Alpha girl, Pidge, and she waved him over when she noticed him.

 

“Wow, Lance wasn’t kidding when he said everyone would be here,” Keith smiled. “How have you been?”

 

“Working out a way to discreetly test drinks for drugging, but I stupidly didn’t do a control test, so either all these drinks are fine or my prototype is a failure,” the girl frowned. “It’s a straw that is supposed to change color in presence of certain chemicals,” she said, offering Keith a chance to look at the object.

 

“That’s actually crazy cool,” Keith said with genuine admiration. The straw in question was simply your basic red and plastic job, though perhaps slightly thicker and heavier than average. “Is this for a class?”

 

“Nope,” Pidge shrugged. “Just had the idea since I’ve been to enough parties already to know stuff gets…really shady,” she frowned again. Keith realized she was probably only here to test her device and was likely not having fun.

 

“I think it’s really awesome you’re working on something like this,” he said, handing back her straw. “Especially since you’re an Alpha.”

 

Pidge snapped to attention at that, looking extra annoyed. “Why?” she bristled. “Because you think _Alphas_ are the ones doing the drugging?”

 

Whoa. Stepped on a landmine here.

 

Keith held up his hands apologetically. “Okay, that sounded bad. I guess I don’t expect Alphas to take the time to use finesse to deal with a problem…? It’s just that in my experience, Alphas tend to fight through situations on bravado alone and I say that as someone who comes from a family of _all_ Alphas, and I swear I didn’t mean it as an insult,” he added hastily.

 

Pidge’s shoulders lowered, her annoyance clearly softening. “There’s something to that,” she admitted. “I just hate the idea that Alphas are preying on ‘weak’ genders or whatever.”

 

“If I’m being totally honest, I’ve been guilty of believing that stereotype, at least since I came to college. People respected each other more in my hometown, I guess? I’ve met a lot of aggressive Alphas since coming to the city,” he explained.

 

Pidge nodded. “Too many unmated Alphas close together,” she said. “They get agitated and competitive.”

 

“But not you?” Keith grinned, noting her choice of words.

 

Pidge adjusted her glasses. “I don’t need to compete; I’m already at the top,” she smirked, joking, and they both laughed.

 

“Well, you certainly don’t need to compete to get Lance,” Keith said, rolling his eyes. “He is totally gone on you.”

 

“He’s got a kink,” she sniffed with distaste. “I don’t know that he’s gone on _me_.”

 

Keith laughed. “Yeah, that might be true. He’s really got a thing for women that can kick his ass, my mother included,” he added, shivering.

 

Pidge grinned and sipped her beverage. “You’re a shit wingman, you know that?”

 

“Yeah, probably,” Keith agreed, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “He’s a good guy though, if you’re interested. Really high energy, but I’ve got a feeling you could handle that. Also, he’s a mad flirt but also crazy loyal, so if you do decide to go for him, I promise he’d be stuck on you.”

 

Pidge giggled into her cup. “Nice recovery. I rate you 7/10 as a wingman, mostly because of the honesty.”

 

They ended up talking for almost an hour. Pidge was easy to talk to (and perhaps a bit of alcohol helped) and since she volunteered in the gender center of the teaching hospital Dr. Allura worked out of, they had a common topic. Eased by the girl’s open demeanor, Keith found himself asking questions he would normally never breach with a relative stranger.

 

“Dr. Allura was telling me that bites just cement bonds that are already in place. It was kind of, um, romantic science or something? Like, bonds are love and bites are the physical part of it. It didn’t make a lot of sense to me. Do you know anything about that?” Keith asked.

 

“Ugggh, love has no place in science,” Pidge drawled. “Bondbites make no sense. But yeah, if people are in love, sometimes they react like they’re mates even without the bite. But you can totally have a bond without being in love. Think about arranged marriages—those people bond and they’re not in love. And if bonds were dependent on love, no one would ever cheat, ya know?”

 

“So what happens to people who have a love bond but no mark if they never bite?” Keith asked, because holy shit what if he and Shiro never actually bonded. Would that make Shiro go into mourning shock? Would he get sick? He was already so sick after Keith’s heat…. fuck. More and more was depending on the rut.

Pidge shrugged. “Dunno. Not really my area of interest,” she said.

 

Fair enough.

 

Keith might’ve asked Pidge some more questions, but at that moment Lance showed up in all his awkward, bumbling glory.

 

“Pidge! You did make it! And hanging out with Keith no less,” he added, narrowing his eyes as if Keith had been hiding her from him on purpose. “Did you, um, maybe wanna dance with me?”

 

Pidge got up with a shrug. “Sure, why not. Just finished my drink anyway. Nice talking with you, Keith,” she said, waving goodbye.

 

Keith smirked and gave her a thumbs up, prompting the small Alpha to stick her tongue out at him. Lance looked at the exchange with some horror, as if he didn’t already know without a doubt that Keith was completely gay and 0% competition, and Keith rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Have fun. Good luck, Lance. She’s out of your league,” he added, patting the Omega on the arm as he walked past them.

 

Lance blushed and blustered a protest before sheepishly acknowledging that this was incredibly true and Keith smiled to himself. Those two could be good together. He wished them well.

 

Keith immediately missed having a companion as he made his way back to the bar. More than one Alpha made a pass at him—with one person actually coping a feel—and by the time he was able to order a drink, someone had tried to buy one for him (which he promptly rejected and had sent back).

 

Ugh. He missed having Shiro nearby. It wasn’t that he couldn’t handle himself just fine (it hadn’t been worth the fuss to figure precisely which of the numerous bodies on the dance floor had grabbed at him, but damned if he couldn’t have knocked their lights out if he felt like it), but the solid and tangible presence of an Alpha—even a young one like Pidge—was comforting in more ways than one, and it had the benefit of naturally warding off a number of suitors (Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike). Keith snarled at yet another cocky Alpha and then rolled his eyes as a pair of twittering Omegas giggled about seeing a “fine hunk of Alpha meat” which reminded him. Hunk. He scanned the room for his friend. Hopefully he’d managed to connect with Shay.

 

Not able to immediately pick Hunk out from the crowd, Keith’s thoughts turned to Shiro. Shiro loved him. Just the idea of it made him blush. In a way, it wasn’t fair that everything was Shiro’s decision, but Keith understood. If their roles were reversed, he wouldn’t want to put his mate in danger, even if his mate was okay with it. So, the best thing Keith could do was prove himself a trustworthy partner in between now and the rut to help put Shiro’s mind at ease. He would show Shiro that he was reliable and mature, someone who despite being younger, was still—

 

“Sorry, did you not like rum and coke?” a golden voiced asked apologetically.

 

Oh shit.

 

Oh shit oh fuck. Shiro. Shiro was here. Goddammit Lance!! Just at the precise moment Keith was determining to become a mature partner, Shiro got to see him in full out emo attire, scowling into a drink at a club and feeling tipsy. Could anything have highlighted their age difference more?! And oh my god—Shiro was the one who’d sent him the drink at the bar. And he’d sent it back.

 

“Keith?” Shiro asked, closer now. “Can you hear me?”

 

“S-sorry, it’s loud,” Keith said, grabbing Shiro by the arm and tugging him toward a lounge.

 

Dammit dammit Lance. All those comments about _everyone_ being invited and bride-before-the-wedding nonsense. Ugh. Even if Lance hadn’t specifically invited Shiro ( _which he almost certainly had_ , the bastard) Keith should have considered that Shiro might stop by early to buy him a drink. Fuck.

 

Keith spun around when they reached the lounge and took the drink. “Rum and coke is fine. Just didn’t know it was from you,” he said, and gulped a probably too large swallow.

 

Shiro smiled. “I had a feeling you like hard liquor.” He leaned forward to “whisper” in Keith’s ear. “And I have a feeling you don’t handle it well.”

 

That made Keith blush. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to take advantage of me,” he teased.

 

Shiro’s eyes gleamed as he crowded in closer, putting his hands on Keith’s hips. “Of you? Never. I’m a perfect gentleman.”

 

“Too bad,” Keith smirked carelessly. Holy fuck—had he just been smooth?

 

An Omega behind him immediately ruined the moment by making a purring remark that if Keith wasn’t going to bite that fine neck, someone else was going to. Keith snarled instantly. Annnnnd then felt like an idiot for being so protective of an _Alpha_.

 

“You just snarled for me, didn’t you?” Shiro said, his eyes dancing with mirth. Before Keith could mumble an awkward apology, Shiro pulled in him for a crushing and exploring kiss, tongue and lips insistent and claiming. “I like you being possessive,” Shiro said, when he finally pulled away.

 

Keith blushed hard and could think of nothing to say, so he sipped at his drink and wondered if it was too soon to ditch his friends because his tight pants were getting tighter and he’d very much like to have his boyfriend do something about that.

 

Shiro laughed and tugged on Keith’s ponytail. “It’s a good thing Lance sent me a picture or it would have taken me twice as long to find you. Is this look a throwback or something new?”

 

“Something Lance,” Keith replied, cursing his friend inwardly because he had NOT intended to show Shiro this less-than-dignified side of himself. Not that there was anything wrong being punk or emo or whatever it was kids called it these days, but it didn’t exactly scream of reliable decision-making.

 

Shiro tapped a finger under Keith’s chin, prompting the Omega to look up and seek his eyes. “I like it,” Shiro promised. His eyes were hungry enough that Keith believed him.

 

“I want to kiss your mouth a lot,” Keith said. Apparently he had about a 30 second window of alcohol-infused suaveness before a swift decent into...whatever that sad mash of a sentence was.

 

“I like that, too,” Shiro smiled before dipping down to indulge him.

 

Keith pressed up into the Alpha with a happy cry. Shiro’s mouth naturally yielded to him and he licked in, stunned as always that he had permission to take and claim this perfect man. Hell, he was _encouraged_ to take him and right now Shiro was emphasizing this fact by splaying a hand over Keith’s lower back and urging him closer. Keith moaned into Shiro’s mouth and slotted himself against the Alpha’s thigh, rubbing himself for friction. Shiro’s lips were red and slick by the time he pulled back for breath. Keith immediately nipped along his jaw. A nearby Omega wolf-whistled and remarked that it looked like there was enough Alpha to go around if they wanted company and Keith snarled again. He felt the Alpha’s chuckle rumble across his chest.

 

“Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private?” he suggested with a grin. “I’d very much like to continue, but perhaps with fewer interruptions.”

 

Genius. Keith freaking loved his genius boyfriend. He grabbed Shiro’s hand and began to weave through the crowd, vaguely reflecting that he appeared to have lost his drink at some point (which made considerable sense, since he’d definitely been using two hands to roam the Alpha’s back). Keith eagerly pulled Shiro in after him as he ducked first into the bathroom and then the nearest available stall.

 

“Well, I was thinking maybe my apartment, but this is admittedly closer,” the Alpha chuckled.

 

This was also a good point, and Keith told him so by sucking down hard on the Alpha’s neck gland. The delicious burst of Alpha-flavor both calmed and excited him to his core and he purred in Shiro’s arm, nuzzling his chest and giggling.

 

“Looks delicious over here~” a cheerful voice called. “Can I have a taste?”

 

Keith actually surged to the stall door, fist up, before being brought short by both Shiro’s grip and the realization that the intruder was Lance.

 

“Hey kiddo. Here’s a fun tip: stall doors close, and sometimes they even do this neat thing called locking,” he smirked, “but I guess with all that nommy Alpha meat it might be hard to keep track of those details.”

 

Shiro looked between them, confused. “You like men, Lance? Are you into threesomes, Keith? I wasn’t aware. If you were wanting to work something out, I will insist on condoms.”

 

Lance’s mouth instantly plunged to the floor and the limited supply of Keith’s working brain cells immediately called in sick. For about one third of a second, Keith contemplated the wonders of having additional dicks available during sex but then remembered that additional dicks would mean additional people and he interrupted his own train of thought by actually yanking Shiro closer and growling.

 

“Mine,” he hissed.

 

“Wow, I just watched your heart puddle in his hands,” Lance observed to Shiro.

 

“Is he always this possessive when he drinks?” Shiro asked, blushing a little.

 

Lance shook his head. “Nope, that’s pure Shiro magic we’re witnessing. Take your boy home before he gets in a fistfight with the nearest Omega, and at this point I think he might even go after the mirror. Also, this,” he gestured to himself, “is a strictly ladyzone, but if I were making an exception, you’d top the list.”

 

“I’m not sure either of you understand my sense of humor,” Shiro laughed, “but I appreciate the sentiment and I will now be taking this bundle of trouble off your hands.”

 

Hunk, being the absolute sweetheart that he was, had long ago given Lance and Keith copies of his car keys, so it was a simple matter to retrieve Keith’s duffel and herd him into Shiro’s car.

 

The ride back was mostly quiet, but not uncomfortably so. They listened to the radio and Keith found it adorable that Shiro knew none of the songs.

 

“You’re a reporter—aren’t you supposed to be up-to-date on current trends or something?” Keith giggled.

 

“Not on music, movies, or fashion,” Shiro replied. “I did a local report on sewage getting into the park water. That strike your fancy?”

 

“So it’s not all suits, baby animals, and glamor for Shiro the Hero,” Keith said solemnly.

 

“Hmm, work isn’t glamorous, but I do have a gorgeous boyfriend, and that helps a lot,” Shiro smiled.

 

Keith groaned and hid his face in his hands. “Punkass, college-age boyfriend who can’t handle his liquor,” he corrected Shiro.

 

“I admit I am disappointed with your drinking persona. I'd hoped you'd be a little more handsy,” Shiro teased.

 

Keith groaned again and said nothing.

 

Shiro cocked his head and glanced at Keith. “It doesn’t bother me, you know, you being younger. I know you’re in college and it’s fine if you want to go out drinking with your friends. I don’t want me being older to stop you from having fun.”

 

“I honestly don’t particularly like clubbing, but Lance really does, so I go along sometimes,” Keith said. “And…why _doesn’t_ it bother you that I’m younger? You’re always doing stuff for me or buying me things and it’s going to be two years minimum before I graduate and get a job and I don’t even know what _kind_ of job I want. You’re this successful, award-winning, suit-wearing reporter and I’m…a kid,” Keith finished lamely.

 

“Keith, I’m almost 8 years older than you. Of course we’re at different stages in our lives, and that’s fine. You’re 20. I don’t expect you to be any further along in life than you already are, and for what it’s worth, I think you’re doing fantastic. I happened to get lucky with my career, you know. I knew what I wanted to be well before I went to college so I already had volunteer hours on my resume and I got to intern before I graduated, so I was hired right away. I’m lucky. And I’ve been even luckier in love than in work, Keith. I know you can’t afford to buy me things right now. That’s fine. I can afford to buy you things, and if that bothers you I won’t do it, but I _want_ to buy you things because I have the money and you’re my boyfriend and I want to spoil you. Plus, you have no idea what you’ve given me, and all of it was priceless. Please, don’t worry about it. Any of it,” Shiro said earnestly.

 

“How are you so cheesy and so perfect?” Keith asked in amazement. He sat in silence for a moment. “Shiro, what is it I’ve given you?”

 

Shiro smiled at the dark apartments in front of them as he pulled into the driveway and parked the car. He turned to look at Keith.

 

“For the first time in my life, I’m truly happy I’m an Alpha,” he said, cupping a hand around Keith’s cheek. “Thank you, baby.”

 

Keith blinked back tears. “Shiro,” he said, his voice trembling, “I know this isn’t a romantic thing to say, but I really, really want you to fuck me now.”

 

Shiro replied with a pleased growl. Keith prayed to all listening deities that he’d be able to get his ridiculously tight pants off. Fuck it. Scissors existed for a reason. Keith prayed instead that Shiro kept scissors near the door.

 

(Turns out an Alpha can and will rip jeans at the seam.)

 

(Good to know.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeell, I *was* going to put a smut scene at the end of this, but I've already made y'all wait long enough and this chapter was getting a bit long anyway, so. *shrugs* 
> 
> Vote! Do you guys want the next chapter to start with their smut scene (an aggressive one!) or go to the time skip which will start with them getting ready for Shiro's rut? 'Cause I have no problem either way. 
> 
> Random soapbox moment: I think there are levels of consent. *clears throat* I think appropriate consent is flexible according to people’s characters and stage of relationship. For instance—I’ve been with my husband for nine years now and I wouldn’t think twice about making out with him after he’s “had a few” (Saasan trivia: my hubby loves rum and coke). If I were just starting to date someone, I wouldn’t do that because I don’t know what they’d be comfortable with. I think people who know each other well and understand their relationship can safely assume a certain level of consent. Now, for Shiro and his tipsy Omega, I want to be clear that while Shiro is happy to indulge his boyfriend in some aggressive grinding and public kissing, that is only because I feel that is appropriate to his character and this story. They have a strong connection, they read each other well, and even though this is early in their relationship, they have a lot of trust. Shiro would NOT, however, have sex with a very tipsy/semi-drunk Keith in a club bathroom because 1) that’s kinda gross and 2) Keith can’t consent to that. I personally think someone can be able to consent to kissing but not be able to consent to further, if that makes sense?? Anyway, I do feel like an Alpha Shiro would make out with his handsy boyfriend. >_<
> 
> I love the idea that Pidge would be involved in science even without space missions to go on. And I love a Pidge that applies the power of science to the practical world! Hence her rohypnol-checking straws. Based on a real life thing, btw. Also, Pidge *might* be at the club because a certain Omega asked very, very casually if she was coming. More than once.
> 
> I had our boys getting hit on a ton ‘cause this is a club and that happens. Young frisky folks with alcohol and whatnot. Fun fact: unmarked Omegas that sleep around are considered significantly sluttier than their Alpha counterparts. Also: male Omegas get hit on more than female Omegas because the belief is that since they’re male they’re more likely to put out. The only thing Keith is eager to put out is a fist.
> 
> I’ve never been clubbing. Does it show??? XD As someone who 1) is not single 2) is not interested in acquiring drugs and 3) doesn’t drink, pretty sure I wouldn’t have a good time lol. 
> 
> Incidentally: I don’t drink because I was raised in a hella conservative family (that would die if I they knew I write gay smut lmao) that didn’t drink so I’ve never really been around it. I *would* drink now if it weren’t for the fact that I get addicted to stuff easily, so it’s not a good idea. *more shrugging*
> 
> Keith would not get suddenly more drunk from a few swallows of rum. It would take a while to kick in. I’m going with a lazy theory that being around a mate while make you more drunk ‘cause of pheromones. (Yay ‘science’.) Also, while this fic more or less takes place in the US (‘cause that’s where I live so that’s the slang and spelling I’m using, kiddos), the legal drinking age is 18. Because reasons.
> 
> Okay-dokie. That’s a long enough note.
> 
> Loooove you guys. <333


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys have Aggressive Smex and then cuddly confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you heathens voted and here it is. You sinners.
> 
> (I like the way you think.)

In the last three minutes, Keith had experienced three Objectively Hot Things and it was fucking awesome. The first thing that happened was his devastatingly sexy boyfriend had said some romantic and cheesy things. The second was that he been slammed into a wall immediately upon entering the boyfriend’s apartment. And the final thing? His boyfriend, fed up with the overly tight pants Keith had been wearing and utterly failing to remove, ripped said pants at the seams, allowing Keith to wiggle his way to blessed freedom.

 

“Shit, baby. Sorry,” Shiro gasped, staring down at the mess of cloth he’d created. “Little worked up right now.”

 

Apologies were so far from necessary that even *if* Keith had been calm enough to comment, he could not have formed an articulate dissuasion. As it was, Keith had never been hornier, and so his only response was to paw angrily at the Alpha’s clothes until Shiro followed him on his warpath to nudity. His erection was full and almost painfully hard and even just the release from the pressure of his clothes was fantastic—but not damn near enough and he was rubbing himself against Shiro with a needy whiny before the man had fully disrobed.

 

“God you’re greedy right now, aren’t you baby? Don’t worry, I know what you need. I’ll fill you up just the way you like it,” Shiro growled.

 

Keith moaned and scrambled into Shiro’s arms, kissing him and wrapping his legs around the Alpha’s waist. He was desperate to be filled, aching low and deep and knowing only his Alpha could fill him like he needed.

 

Shiro pressed him against the wall, freeing up a hand to snake beneath him and tease at his entrance. He let out a pleased rumble. “You’re wet for me and I haven’t even touched you yet, baby. Does that mean you want me here?” he asked, pressing in a finger with ease. “Or maybe here?” His finger slid in deeper, brushing against his prostate before dipping into his deeper entrance.

 

Keith cursed loudly, clenching around Shiro’s finger. They only rarely did vaginal sex, both because it took more prep when outside a heat and because Keith got off easily and satisfactorily without it, but right now he could not adequately express just how badly he needed Shiro that intimate and deep.

 

“God Shiro please,” he begged, trying to pump down and take more of Shiro’s finger. “I need you in me so bad please Alpha _please_.” His fingernails dug into his boyfriend’s skin and his eyes were almost wild with panicked desire.

 

Shiro soothed him with kisses on his forehead and down his cheek. “I’ll give you everything, baby. I’m going to pump your perfect ass full until you’re mewling in my arms.”

 

Shiro hoisted him a little higher and began to carry Keith to the bedroom but the Omega immediately whined in protest.

 

“Alpha, please,” he gasped. “Can’t wait. _Now_.”

 

Keith had never felt this kind of urgency outside of a heat. The Alpha’s eyes were black with lust and he splayed the Omega out on the table—only having made it a few steps before their combined desire was too great to continue. Shiro was instantly on his knees, tugging Keith toward him and moaning gratefully the second he was able to lick across Keith’s entrance.

 

“God you taste amazing,” he panted, licking in hungrily. “Can’t get enough of you.”

 

Keith squirmed under the attention, the work of Shiro’s tongue being both heaven and torture because it was _fantastic_ —giving strong, repeated swipes and then ducking in deep and prodding him to produce more slick—and yet not even close to enough.

 

“Please, Alpha,” Keith begged, actually tearing up. “I need you in me.”

 

Shiro obeyed his Omega immediately, surging up and yanking Keith closer to kiss him. Keith tasted himself on Shiro’s mouth, his lips wet with slick. At a more sane moment it might have been gross, but right now it just inflamed him with the knowledge that Shiro _wanted_ him, wanted all parts of him.

 

“Gonna fill you up now, baby,” Shiro promised, ducking his head to lick and then nip at Keith’s scent gland. “Fuck, you smell good.”

 

It _did_ something to Keith, hearing his normally mild Alpha cursing like that, and he groaned just as much at that as at the way Shiro smoothly flipped him over, pressing his chest into the table and letting his legs drop to the floor. He felt the hard press of Shiro’s cock at his entrance and bit his lip in anticipation.

 

“ _Please_ ,” he begged again, and then Shiro slammed home.

 

Keith cried out, scrambling to get a grip on the table or brace his legs but it was nearly impossible to hold himself against the brutal force of the Alpha’s hips and fuck that was amazing. Shiro’s cock was sliding completely out and fully back in with ease, Keith practically gushing slick and his hole parting immediately for the Alpha. His Alpha. His Alpha, who was hitting his prostate and rubbing across the edge of his entrance with each hard thrust of his hips, sending arcs of pleasure through his body. He whined and tried to angle himself to take the cock further, deeper, actually _in_ himself, but Shiro’s hand pressed hard on his back and the other held his hip in an iron grasp.

 

“No, baby, sorry. I have to stay like this to last,” Shiro gasped. “Oh god Keith you feel so good you have no idea. Please let me like this let me just—fuck _fuck_ —let me like this please baby.”

 

Keith was barely oriented enough to realize that his Alpha was begging _him_ to let him fuck how _he_ needed and holy shit was that everything Keith wanted and shit was that even hotter than how badly he needed that cock fully seated in him. He nodded vigorous assent and Shiro crowded down over him, sinking his teeth into Keith’s shoulder, biting close but fuck not close enough to the gland, and Keith cried form pleasure and frustration. Shiro bit him again and again, marking his shoulders and the far side of his neck with his teeth, almost but never quite breaking the skin, all the while pistoning his hips and forcing grunting moans out of Keith with each drive home.

 

Keith was sobbing by the time Shiro slowed his relentless thrusts enough to reposition them and _at last_ press in where Keith so desperately ached for him. He was babbling praise, finally filled and stretched and clenching on his Alpha’s cock.

 

“Fuck _fuck_ baby you have no idea how you look for me,” Shiro panted. “ _God_ you’re so good, taking me like this. Fuck I don’t wanna come just want you like this all night. Wanna keep you moaning for me.”

 

Fucking perfect. Also fucking impossible, as the mounting pleasure was growing too much to hold back and Keith felt himself losing the battle to last for his Alpha. He clung to the table and sobbed as he spasmed on Shiro’s cock, cumming first vaginally in sharp waves of pleasure and then feeling his cock release, shooting white onto the floor.

 

“Oh god baby, so perfect so beautiful, look at you come for me,” Shiro gasped behind him. “Oh _fuck_ _fuck_ _shit_ baby I’m going to knot.” Shiro stuttered and then growled a litany of curses before slamming deep and pressing deeper still, his hands clutching Keith and pulling him back onto his cock.

 

Keith could only cry out in helpless pleasure as he felt the warm release of his Alpha’s cum pool inside him, trapped in by the growing knot that stretched his rim and filled him fully, the stretch soothing the ache of his need.

 

Shiro slumped over him, panting hard and pressing occasional kisses to Keith’s back when he had the air for it. “Never had it feel like that before,” he confessed. “I just couldn’t get enough.”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Keith mumbled, blissed out. “Needed it. _All_ of it.”

 

It was only with awkward balancing and maneuvering that Shiro was able to carry Keith, locked as they were, over to couch, were they tucked themselves against each other, a throw blanket thankfully in reach to cover them.

 

“Would’ve made it to the bed if I thought I’d knot,” Shiro murmured to the back of Keith’s neck. He pressed a light kiss to Keith’s gland.

 

Keith shivered. A knot. Knots happened only rarely outside of a heat unless a pair had bonded. He tried and failed not to read too much into it.

 

(But it was _his_ Alpha. His Alpha who was in love with him, so what’s the harm in falling a little deeper in love himself?)

 

“You’re purring,” Shiro noted, clearly pleased, as he ran his fingers through Keith’s hair.

 

“Knot,” Keith explained happily.

 

“I hope all of that wasn’t too much on you,” Shiro said apologetically. “I really wasn’t expecting to knot. I would have prepped you more.”

 

“Needed it,” Keith said, thinking that explained everything, but the Alpha behind him winced.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said meekly.

 

Keith had to summon up extra brain to think through his knot-induced bliss. Oh. Alpha thought Keith meant he needed prep. He shook his head, still purring. “Needed what you did. Perfect,” he said earnestly. He paused before adding “Yum,” as if that clarified anything.

 

Shiro chuckled and snuggled in closer—a nearly impossible feat considering they were already knotted. “I think I needed that, too,” he said, nuzzling Keith’s neck. “You being so possessive of me was very sexy, you know.”

 

Keith actually trilled at that and Shiro laughed a little harder.

 

“How are you so perfect?” he asked, kissing the shell of Keith’s ear.

 

It was a good question. The Alpha asked a lot of good questions. Keith had one of his own.

 

“How are _you_ so perfect?” he insisted back. Damn he was clever.

 

“I don't know that I am, baby, but I'll try to be,” he smiled.

 

“You don't need to try,” Keith insisted again. “I love you. Just like this.”

 

The Alpha went still behind him.

 

“Fuck,” he said softly, and then squeezed his arms tightly around Keith. “I was going to tell you that first. I love you too, baby. So, so much.”

 

Oh. Right. He'd been very honest just then, hadn't he. Probably should've waited 'til he wasn't half-drunk. Or maybe full-drunk, because knot. The knot. The knotting.

 

(Yum.)

 

Keith had used up his limited word capabilities for the moment, so he basked in his Alpha's embrace (definitely _his_ Alpha's) and let himself drift in the feeling of warmth, safety, and love that was by some miracle becoming a recurrent part of his life. The knot-bliss slowly melted into post-orgasm sleepiness, and he yawned before snuggling back down. He vaguely contemplated suggesting they move to the bed, but leaving the perfection of Shiro's arms even for the minute it would take to get there was ludicrous.

 

The realization dawned that he had told Shiro he loved him, and it was very, very true. Did that mean his body recognized Shiro as his mate, too? It would make sense, considering the sex they just had. Knot aside, his body had almost acted like he was in heat: he'd produced a frankly embarrassing amount of slick and had needed very little preparation. Keith spared three seconds of panic worrying that he might be in pre-heat before realizing that 1) this didn't feel like heat in any way other than easy sex 2) it had only been a little over a month since his last heat and 3) even _his_ stupid body had never pushed him into another heat _that_ early.

 

(Thank god.)

 

So then. They were in love with each other and practically bonded. He wondered if he should tell Shiro what that might mean for them, as a couple and individually, should his rut go bad. If Shiro felt he couldn't stay with Keith, if they were to break up...it would be as if they were forced into mourning because of the death of a mate. They would get sick—very sick. Not that they would die, but... the thought of Shiro alone and miserable and missing him was so painful Keith had to fight back tears.

 

No. The rut would be good. They were practically bonded, which meant the rut would go better because bonded Alphas had easier ruts and because Keith loved Shiro and he knew a lot about ruts and this one would definitely go better.  It would.

 

It just had to.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to write aggressive enough smut for y'all, but now I'm thinking I might've succeeded. XD Anyway, shortish update because this chapter just flew out of my finger tips and I wanted y'all to read it. Next chapter: the start of the rut!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith is very proud of himself, Shiro starts his rut, and the title starts to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I have nothing against daddy kinks. But, just like he doesn't understand memes, I'm pretty Shiro doesn't understand the people who want to call him "Daddy". Space Dad, maybe.

 

Keith stretched in his seat and resettled, adjusting the air vent to better suit his new position. It was hot, even with the air conditioning on full blast. Keith might have rolled the windows down if it wouldn't have drowned out all possibility of conversation. Currently, Shiro was listening to the radio as he drove the two of them toward the cabin where they would spend his rut. Keith was nervous but excited.

 

(Maybe more nervous than excited.)

 

(But still.)

 

The two of them had held several hours of easy conversation and honestly? Keith felt far more at ease than he probably should considering so much of his life hinged on the outcome of the next few days. But things were going so well!   The end of the school year had come and gone and in its absence Keith had been able to spend more time than ever with Shiro. It was kind of ridiculous how _natural_ it felt to be together, even if they were just vegging out by the TV or sitting next to each other in the car. Stupid things, like getting groceries, were fun. Honest-to-god _fun_. Keith had to force himself to spend time at his own apartment, just to maintain a small distance in case, by some cruel disaster, they didn't end up bonded. Also, he wasn't going to completely ditch his friends—he wasn’t a total dick. And maybe they were pretty awesome and he liked them.

 

Mile after mile rolled away under the car. There were still several hours until they reached the cabin late that afternoon, so Keith scrolled through his phone to help pass the time.   He found a website that Lance had mentioned—a meme site he helped moderate that had a page dedicated to Shiro the Hero. Keith couldn't help giggling and snorting at half the images he found. They all ended up saved for later. After a particularly loud snort, Shiro glanced at Keith, eyebrow raised, and Keith just smirked at him and said he was “researching”. Shiro shook his head with a smile and turned his focus back on the road.

 

One comment under an image of Shiro petting a baby giraffe caught his eye—a link to a fansite? Curious, Keith clicked on it. Holy shit. It was literally a forum for Shiro's fans to share Shiro-related trivia and news. Keith browsed the threads, laughing loudly at some of extremely wrong (and occasionally adorably correct) facts and theories the fans shared. He started reading a few of them aloud to Shiro (who was utterly mortified to learn he had a fansite in the first place and then immediately worried about the etiquette of interacting with said fans and if he should reach out to them—which was a big, fat no).

 

And then there was the thread. _The_ thread. The one titled “Shiro just shared a heat!!!!!”. Feeling sick, Keith clicked the link. They were right. They fucking _right_ , these invasive, disgusting assholes, putting together tiny clues from the time Shiro had left the station on “vacation” to help Keith. Bile in his mouth, Keith found another thread that speculated the timing of Shiro's yearly ruts. Keith growled.

 

“Baby?” Shiro asked. “What's wrong?”

 

Keith closed the browser and shoved his phone in his bag. “Invasive bastards have been keeping track of when you rut and figured out that you spent a heat with someone.”

 

Shiro’s jaw clenched and his knuckles turned white where they clutched the steering wheel. “How far did they research? Do they know it was you?” he asked, his voice dangerously dark.

 

Shit shit shit. Keith should not be upsetting an Alpha just before their rut—especially not one prone to protective instincts. He needed to shut this down before they started feeding off of each other’s agitation.

“Shiro, that's not why I'm upset. I'm pissed that these people think they can just shit all over your right to privacy like that. Remember how you think it's sexy when I'm possessive? Because I'm super sexy right now. I want to go fight these probably 13 year old kids and make them back off because the only one who gets to know that stuff about you is _me_. And I'm angry on your behalf because seriously? Tracking someone else's hormone cycles is hella creepy and gross.”

 

Shiro smiled faintly and relaxed some. In truth, Keith did feel (a little) angry on his own behalf as well. There was something violating about strangers speculating over the heat he’d shared with Shiro. It had been the most vulnerable, meaningful part of his life to date and it was not something for someone to gossip over. Still, he reminded himself, these were probably dumb kids who happened to have a crush on a very, _very_ hot Alpha, and he couldn’t really blame them. For that.

 

Right then! Changing the subject before they both got pissed again.

 

“Is it weird that I’m looking forward to the cabin? I know it’s probably doesn’t have a lot of happy memories for you, but I’ve always liked camping and a remote place in the woods sounds nice.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Shiro said. “There’s a lake that freezes over in winter.”

 

“Oh? So you’ve been there outside of your ruts?” Keith asked.

 

Shiro had. He told Keith about how much trouble he and his siblings and various cousins had gotten into as kids, scaring his mom half to death when they thought it would be funny to play hide-and-seek at night without telling the adults that they were “it”. Keith was glad. Shiro had picked a spot he loved for his rut—that was better than him staying in a strange place. Also, troublesome little Shiro sounded adorable.

 

Keith offered to drive for a while if Shiro wanted a break and he declined, stating he would feel safer being the one driving, and then stammered that he meant because of the rut, not because he didn’t trust Keith as a driver.

 

“Suuure, that’s what you meant,” Keith teased. “Whatever you say, babe.”

 

Shiro instantly turned red and clipped his mouth shut. He stared at the road, his blush remaining. It took Keith several seconds to realize why: he’d called Shiro a pet name outside of sex. Shiro had done that, plenty of times, but never Keith. His lips curled into a smile. What a discovery this was.

 

“Do you want me to turn down the AC, babe?” he asked casually.

 

Shiro barely shook his head and swallowed hard.

 

“Okay if I change the radio, babe?” Keith asked, reaching for the dial.

 

“Whatever you want,” Shiro said in a voice that was trying far too hard to be natural.

 

Keith burst out laughing. “You know you call me ‘babe’ and ‘baby’ all the time, right? Was that your subtle way of asking me to do it, too? Or were you hoping for ‘daddy’?”

 

Shiro shuddered. “Not that one,” he said _very_ firmly.

 

Keith laughed again. “I will if you want me to, but that’s not a kink of mine. So, what about you, babe? You have a pet name fetish or something?”

 

“I always like it when you’re affectionate,” Shiro said sincerely, and there was something so honest and innocent in his voice that Keith melted on the spot. Pure liquid. Clean up on aisle Keith.

 

“Am I not affectionate often enough? Do you need more?” Keith asked, it now being his turn to be urgently sincere.

 

“God, baby, I always need more of you,” Shiro muttered, eyes fixed on the road and hands tight again on the wheel.

 

“Urrrrrgh,” Keith groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “You can’t just say sexy shit like that while you’re driving. It’s not fair.”

 

“How is it not fair?” Shiro puzzled.

 

“Because I want to blow you and I can’t!” Keith cried, exasperated.

 

Instead of growing further embarrassed, that made Shiro look insufferably pleased.

 

“Are you fucking serious? I call you ‘babe’ and you have an aneurysm but when I tell you I want to suck you off you just look smug as shit?”

 

Shiro laughed. “I am an enigma.”

 

“Nah, you’re just a dork,” Keith said, shaking his head.

 

By the time they reached the last town before the cabin, they had settled into a bright, easy mood. After filling up on gas and last minute supplies (none of which were needed—Shiro was just a bit rut-anxious and it made him feel better to buy an excessive amount of ramen noodles, paper towels, and a pair of binoculars and Keith was far too amused to talk him out of it), they started up the winding road to the cabin. Forty-five minutes later, they arrived.

 

“I love it!” Keith cried, hopping out of the car and slamming the door. He breathed in a lungful of mountain air, savoring the scent of pine, earth, and lake. Keith had always liked the country more than the city and he had forgotten just how great clean dirt could smell. He said as much to Shiro who just shook his head with a grin.

 

“Come here, country boy, and help me get the bags in,” he chuckled.

 

“Just how rich is this family friend of yours?” Keith asked curiously as they stepped inside the cabin. It opened into a spacious living room with a large fireplace and had a comfortable kitchen and dining area to the side. There were three separate bedrooms plus a loft and a cellar/basement. Ridiculous, really, for a cabin in the middle of nowhere—that had its own (smallish) lake!

 

“His name is Iverson. He's a retired general and the place has been in his family for a long time. He's almost never here and I think he appreciates that my family comes by a few times a year to vacation and make sure it's still in one piece. There's a picture of him on the mantelpiece,” Shiro said, pointing.

 

Keith looked at the picture and laughed. “Wow, he does not look happy. Who even puts a picture of _themselves_ up in a vacation home?! The least he could have done was smile!”

 

“I don't think he's ever smiled in his life,” Shiro said, laughing a little himself. “One of my sisters once said that he looks like he'd either been punched one too many times in his life or not near enough.”

 

“I think I like your sister,” Keith said, setting the picture back in its place. “Wanna show me around?”

 

Shiro led the way to the bedroom they would be staying in and Keith plopped his duffel on the bed and went to open the window. The whole cabin was stuffy after having no occupants for so long. A breeze would feel great. Keith turned away from the window and saw Shiro. The look on the Alpha's face told him all he needed to know.

 

“Shall we make sure everything shuts and locks okay?” he said casually as he shut the window he'd just opened. Even without looking at Shiro, he could feel the man wilt with relief. It made sense. The “den” wasn't as a secure if doors or windows were open. Now that they weren't in the confined space of the car, Shiro was bound to get nervous more easily. A sweep of the perimeter would put his mind at ease. Plus, there were probably generators and things to check on.

 

Keith padded around the cabin, following Shiro. The Alpha was trying very hard to act natural but Keith could see his agitation increasing by the minute. Well, it was no surprise that once he got to his “den” his rut would start soon after. Keith said as much.

 

“Am I that obvious?” Shiro asked abashedly.

 

“Babe, I've witnessed so many ruts it's not even funny,” Keith shrugged. “Also, I know you're still pre-rut. I can smell the difference.”

 

“You can?” Shiro asked in surprise.

 

“Of course I can,” Keith snorted. “You could smell when I was pre-heat, couldn't you?” He opened a closet, checking to make sure no one was hiding—not that he thought anyone would be, but he knew it would ease the Alpha's nerves to look.

 

“That's true,” Shiro said, his shoulders sagging as he watched Keith crouch down to peer under the bed. “You're checking the room for me, aren't you.”

 

“You bet. I always check a house during a rut. My dad always tries to play it off, like he's just doing house maintenance or whatever. He's stupidly macho about it, which is hilarious because he's _never_ macho the rest of the year. Right then,” Keith said, rising up and dusting off his knees. “Shall we check outside?”

 

Keith checked the crawlspace and then had Shiro get a ladder from the shed so they could inspect the roof. Shiro tried to subtly discourage Keith from climbing up after him, earning a bark of laughter.

 

“Just _tell_ me what bothers you, you big goof,” he said. “My uncle Kolivan won’t let anyone else do a house check when he's in rut because he says they won’t “do it right”. My uncle Thace insists someone else do a check with him so he makes sure he didn't miss something. Everyone's different.”

 

“Okay,” Shiro said. He still looked extremely embarrassed. “I...I didn't like you going under the cabin by yourself.”

 

“Yeah, sorry. I kinda thought you wouldn't, but I also didn't think you'd fit down there, either,” Keith said sheepishly.

 

“Fair point,” Shiro conceded as he climbed back down the ladder.

 

A final inspection of the windows from the outside completed their check and they retired indoors. Shiro was definitely close to his rut now, but he also seemed more in control of himself than he had earlier. Keith was quietly thrilled at their success, and he still had another trick up his sleeve.

 

Keith stretched and yawned. “Mind if I take a nap?” he said.

 

Shiro cocked his head. “Now? It’s getting close to sunset. Are you sure you want to nap this late in the day?”

 

Keith shrugged and headed to the bedroom. “Just a short one,” he called over his shoulder. “You coming with?”

 

“Well, I wasn’t planning to nap,” Shiro said hesitantly, following anyway.

 

“I know,” Keith grinned, “but you’re my favorite pillow.”

 

Shiro ducked his head to hide his smile, which frankly just magnified the effect and Keith had to turn away to hide his smug pleasure at the result of his compliment.

 

Once in the bedroom, Keith locked the door and rattle the handle a few times, just to prove that it had indeed locked. Next, the directed Shiro to sit on the far side of the bed, back to the headrest and legs stretched out, on top of the covers. Finally, Keith caught and held Shiro’s eye as he stood next to the window, waiting until the Alpha (reluctantly) nodded being opening it. Preparations complete, he shucked off his pants and shirt and slid under the covers, cuddling up to the Alpha with Shiro’s body between him and the open window. After a moment’s pause, Shiro put his hand in Keith’s hair and settled back, tension easing from his stiff muscles. Operation Let the Alpha Stand Guard for a Trusting Omega: success.

 

Keith couldn’t help purring as he fell asleep.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

When Keith awoke, it was night out. He glanced up at Shiro. The Alpha was calm, alert and definitely in rut. Keith was so happy he could cry. They could do this. They could get Shiro through his rut and they’d be okay. They would bond and ride off into the sunset and maybe have kids one day or travel or buy a house or anything they wanted. They could do this. They could have a future.

 

Keith purred as he stretched and grabbed Shiro’s wrist to kiss and nuzzle the gland. “I like the way you taste in rut,” he confessed. He couldn’t help sucking on the gland and then licking away the oils he’d teased out of it.

 

Shiro looked down at him so fondly Keith thought his heart might burst. “And how do I taste now?”

 

“Sharper. There’s a bite to it.” Usually you taste like cool water in a safe harbor and today you taste like the wind before a storm, but a good storm. A cleansing storm. Ugh. Poetry was too embarrassing. Better to let it rest. Shiro was clearly happy anyway.

 

They ate a late supper and Shiro was feeling calm enough to supervise Keith out on the cabin’s porch for a little while. The stars were magnificent—clear and bright and perfect. Keith hadn’t seen a night sky that wasn’t dampened by city lights in what felt like ages. Even Shiro was able to appreciate the beauty for a few minutes before he shifted his stance one too many times and Keith insisted they go inside before he got nervous. He was still too embarrassed about his rut behavior to communicate without hesitating—something to work on.

 

Even after they were back inside (doors and windows checked again for peace of mind), Keith couldn’t stop thinking about the stars. People used to (and occasionally still did) think that the stars controlled their destiny. Keith had always written it off as nonsense, but something about it made sense now because how else could you explain how Keith had gotten lucky enough to meet Shiro? The most painful and disastrous part of his life—his stupid body’s sensitivity to his own and everyone else’s stupid hormones—had led him to this incredible, beautiful, gentle man, and surely there was a little bit of fate in that. Their respective problems fit each other’s lives. Keith knew ruts and Shiro knew heats and together they were a team. Even just _that_ much was a miracle, and here they were: in love and so damn suited to each other that they were bonded even without biting.

 

There was something else to it, too. Everything depended on this one event, this tiny frame of time where Shiro’s body and mind fought each other and their joint future hinged on Shiro’s _perception_ of how the battle played out. If something agitated him too much in the next few days—even something completely unavoidable like a random thunderstorm!—that could be it for his rut, for them, for everything.

 

(But surely, if fate had brought them this far, it would push them just a little farther, just that tiny bit farther home.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've started the rut! And it's off to a great start, yes? Which means there will be a disaster later, yes? The question is: will it be Keith's fault? XD Don't worry--he'll blame himself either way.
> 
> Good news: smut again next chapter.
> 
> Also good news: this chapter was delayed because I finished my first of my prompt giveaways. Look forward to a Mattor story sometime next week (my dear Seiteki is making art to go with it~ so I'll publish it once she's through). 
> 
> More science-y rut theories from yours truly: ruts are far more predictable than heats in that they happen in a strict pattern, but that patterns varies from Alpha to Alpha. Ruts will start practically to day once a pattern is established. For most Alphas, that is about 11 months apart. Shiro here has almost a year long pattern, lucky dude, and they happen in the summer currently. Ruts are also harder to manipulate with hormones. Whereas heats can be delayed or started sooner, ruts pretty much happen when they happen with a wiggle room of only a day or so when aided by hormones. Also, ruts last two to three days, in part because the body can't handle much more. Heats = lots of sleeping. Ruts = maybe a few hours total. Keith will share a few more rut insights next chapter. 
> 
> Love you guys~! And as usual, I promise to answer more comments. >_<


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro is very fluffy and Keith blames himself when Things Go Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggggh I hate the end of this chapter, but you can only rewrite something so many times before you say Fuck It.

As a kid, Keith always wished ruts lasted longer. Alphas were _hilarious_ during ruts. Most of the time, Alphas were self-assured, confident, and if not self-controlled they managed to at least be unapologetic about it. During their ruts, Alphas turned downright skittish and were ridiculously gullible (if they trusted you outside their rut—otherwise, every single thing you said sounded highly suspicious). Now an adult, Keith still found rutting Alphas funny, but only if they were family members. Other Alphas were at best annoying and at worst dangerous. And then there was Shiro. Manly, god-of-muscles-and-sex Shiro, who had just burned his second pancake and was trying not to cry about it.

 

“Babe, you’ve already made me more pancakes than I can eat in a week. Sit down and have some with me. I like your company. Also, the longer you cook, the hotter the pan gets, so you have to turn down the heat or things will burn quicker,” Keith said. Thanks, Hunk, for the basic cooking lessons.

 

With comically extreme reluctance, Shiro turned off the stove and joined Keith at the table. He spent most of his time staring at Keith (making sure his Omega ate) until Keith told him that heats might be an excuse to not eat, but ruts meant extra food, so he better start unless he wanted to make Keith sit at the table all morning until he _did_ eat. Shiro sulkily did as he was told and then discovered he actually was very hungry and ate a truly impressive tower of pancakes (which was a very good thing—all that Alpha adrenaline meant he would be using up a downright silly amount of calories). And, speaking of calories, it was about time for Keith to use some.

 

“Thanks for breakfast, babe. You feeling up to chaperoning me outside? I’d like to go for a jog if that’s alright,” Keith said, grabbing their plates and taking them to the sink. “We can patrol the territory, if that helps.”

 

Shiro was amenable to the idea of a patrol. Keith suspected he was “allowed” to come along simply because Shiro didn’t want the Omega out of his sight, but whatever. The important thing was the Alpha was outside, (acceptably) calm, and burning off energy.

 

Maybe a tad _too_ much energy, Keith thought wryly as they started their third lap of the property. Keith enjoyed keeping active, but his stamina was no match for an Alpha in rut and the second Shiro picked up on the Omega’s (barely) flagging speed, he insisted on carrying him immediately back to the cabin. Keith acquiesced, but only on the condition that it was piggyback not princess style, informing Shiro that the only time _that_ was acceptable was after a particularly good fucking (something which made the Alpha laugh).

 

(Success.)

 

Back at the cabin, Shiro was still bursting with energy, so Keith suggested he chop firewood. Shiro looked at him like he was a god of wisdom for that suggestion and Keith had to bite back his amusement. Keith grabbed his phone and followed Shiro out to the woodpile.

 

“Take off your shirt for me, love!” Keith called out, starting to snap pictures.

 

“Are you serious?” Shiro said in exasperation. “Does me chopping wood turn you on?”

 

“Hells yeah it does,” Keith laughed. “Be sure to get sweaty for me—I like my lumberjacks rugged!”

 

“You are ridiculous,” Shiro said, shaking his head (and removing his shirt anyway). Before resuming his task, he looked uncomfortably between Keith and the woodpile and then back again.

 

“Oh my god, you silly pile of muscle,” Keith said, “you want me to stand further back so I don’t get hit by woodchips, don’t you?” He backed up to an “acceptable” distance and motioned Shiro to follow him.

 

“Check this out,” Keith cooed, lifting his shirt. “What do you see?”

 

Shiro greedily ran his hands down the Omega’s sides and settled on his hips.

 

“Abs, Shiro. I got abs,” Keith smirked, moving one of Shiro’s hands to his stomach. “And do you know why I have abs? It’s ‘cause I’m a burly little Omega who fights hard and even punches Alphas that piss me off. So, if any mean old chips come flying my way, I’ll be sure to show them who is boss.”

 

Shiro looked incredibly sheepish and Keith couldn’t resist pressing up into a kiss.

 

“You’ve got weird taste in men, baby; you like Omegas that are tough. So, go chop your wood, and be sure to flex lots for me. I’ll be over here, safe from splinters, because I love you and I promise to stay wherever makes you feel most comfortable—even though I am going to tease you about it,” Keith said, kissing Shiro again.

 

Shiro sank into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Keith and moaning quietly when Keith rubbed up against him.

 

“Treats later,” Keith promised, “after our photo session.”

 

“I’ll get to work then,” Shiro said softly.

 

“Good boy,” Keith smirked, smacking him on the ass.

 

Shiro growled low in a way that sent blood straight to Keith’s groin and he winked at the Omega before turning his attention back to the woodpile.

 

Keith had never felt luckier.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Thank god they’d found a fan, because as mind-bendingly hot as it was to see Shiro all sweat-covered and Extra Manly, it was also, well, mind-bendingly hot in general at the moment, and Shiro wasn’t feeling up to having a window open. Keith could hardly blame him—he intended on keeping his boyfriend _thoroughly_ distracted for the foreseeable future, so better to have the den on lock down, so to speak.

 

They had moved from making out (excellent) to gland stimulation (also excellent) and Keith just couldn’t get enough of Shiro’s rut-flavor. He’d been sucking Shiro’s wrist hard enough to leave a bruise and Shiro was trembling over him, pumping himself slowly.

 

“Can you come for me like this?” Keith panted. He was definitely tapping into primal feelings here, but he needed Shiro’s cum on him right now—needed to coat himself in the scent of his Alpha, let the Alpha know that this Omega was indisputably _his_ and no one could challenge his right to mate.

 

“You don’t me to come in you, baby? You want me to finish now?” Shiro asked, eyes glazed and mind dulled from the pleasant abuse to his glands.

 

“God, Shiro, please,” Keith whined. “Need to rub you on me. Need to smell like you.”

 

Shiro groaned at that and bit down on Keith's shoulder, pumping hard until he came on the smaller man. Keith gasped and eagerly rubbed his wrists across his stomach, coating his glands in Shiro's release, and whimpered as their scent combined.

 

“Fuck, baby,” Shiro growled as he realized what Keith was doing. He wiped his own fingers across Keith and brought them to his neck gland, massaging his cum into the sensitive flesh.

 

Keith arched his back and cried. “More god please Shiro more,” he begged, wrapping a hand around Shiro's cock and tugging hard.

 

“Gonna give you as much as you need, baby,” Shiro panted. He snapped his hips forward into Kieth's fist and ducked down to capture his mouth.

 

Keith moaned into his mouth before breaking away to suck on his neck and wrap his legs around the Alpha's waist. He cried with relief when Shiro came again seconds later.

 

Shiro gently untangled Keith's legs and, gathering more cum from Keith's stomach, massaged it into the scent glands located on Keith's thighs. Overwhelmed with the feeling of want and _Alpha_ , Keith whimpered and came.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Keith muttered softly through heavy panting, breaths. “Why does that feel so good? Why does it still feel _so fucking good_.”

 

Shiro wrapped himself thoroughly around his Omega and rumbled with deep pleasure, prompting Keith to relax in his arms and nuzzle into the perfect scent of Shiro's neck.

 

“How the _hell_ did you come again so fast?” he laughed quietly. “Rut magic.”

 

Shiro pulled back slightly to look in his eyes and with a mischievous twinkle, took Keith in hand and tugged gently. “It's not just for me,” he murmured. “You're not done yet, either.”

 

“You're insane,” Keith groaned, digging his nails into Shiro's back. “I-I'm too sen-sensitive right now for _shit shit_ what the _fuck_.”

 

Keith came weakly between them, Shiro keeping eye contact all the while and mouthing “I love you.”

 

“What the hell,” Keith gasped, dizzy. “What the actual hell. Ruts are _insane_.”

 

“I recall coming no less than four times while I was still inside you during your heat,” Shiro mused. “Heats are insane, too.”

 

“Oh my goooood,” Keith groaned. “My glands are tingling and it feels so weird.”

 

Shiro chuckled and groped over the side of the bed for a towel. He cleaned them both off—sorta—and then tucked Keith under the covers.

 

“Rest for me, okay?” Shiro said, kissing Keith's forehead. “I want to check the house again.”

 

“Mmkay,” Keith said sleepily, the tingling in his glands turning him boneless and tired. “Come back to cuddle.”

 

“I will,” Shiro promised.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Keith was actually still awake—barely—when Shiro returned a few minutes later. The Alpha was restless, but not actually agitated. Well, cuddling was probably a no go for the moment, but being able to stand guard over a sleepy, sex-scented Omega ought to be good for his rut-addled brain. And so it was, for in less than a minute Shiro's breathing was calm and steady. It was the best possible lullaby.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

When Keith awoke, he could sense immediately that something was off. Shiro was beside him, sitting too stiffly.

 

“Babe?” Keith said, wiping sleep from his eyes. “What's up? You seem nervous.”

 

“I messed up,” he replied, far too calmly.

 

Keith sat up. “Baby? Baby, look at me. I'm fine. We're both fine. Talk to me, okay?”

 

Shiro chuckled drily and didn't turn his head. “It's something stupid. It's something so stupid and I'm going to go red. I'm sorry, honey. I'm so, so sorry.”

 

Keith's heart pounded in his chest. No. This wasn't going to happen. He immediately straddled Shiro's lap and took his face gently in both hands and directed the Alpha to look at him. “Tell me. You're not red yet. We can fix this. I need to know what's wrong.”

 

Shiro's eyes were glazed and tears gathered in the corners. “I didn't feed you,” he whispered. “I realized I hadn't fed you lunch and I froze. It's so, so stupid and I failed and I love you so, so much and I'm so, so sorry.”

 

Fuck fuck _fuck_. How long had he slept?! Keith _knew_ food was a big deal. Safety and food: the two biggest things to calm an Alpha and Keith fucking knew better.

 

“It's okay, Shiro,” Keith said, steadying his voice and willing himself calm. “I wasn't hungry. If I'd been hungry, I would have woken up. Let's just go eat now, okay? Come on. Let's go eat,” Keith said, gently tugging on the Alpha's arm.

 

“No!” Shiro cried out. He clutched Keith to his chest with a sob. “Don't go! Don't go, Keith, please baby please don't leave me.”

 

“I'm not, Shiro, I promise. No matter what, I'm not leaving,” Keith promised, clinging onto Shiro for all he was worth. “It doesn't matter if you go red, okay? You're fine. I'm fine. I'm not leaving. I promise I'm never leaving.”

 

Five minutes later, Shiro went red in his arms.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? '^' 
> 
> Allow me to distract you with some notes on rut sex! Unlike heat sex, the focus is not on pregnancy. The idea is to be able to quickly claim a mate and be able to be back on defense as soon as possible. Consequently, Alphas do not knot during ruts and their refractory period is essentially zero (in case they have multiple mates to claim). Also, during a rut the semen has significantly less sperm (has more during heats) and instead has a higher concentration of hormones, hence Keith's primal need to get all smelly. Additionally, rubbing into the glands does have a mild absorbing effect and the Omega/Beta will end up having a shorter refractory period as well--gotta be able to satisfying your new claim! 
> 
> Um, so yeah. Hated the ending of this chapter. Took me waaaay too long so I gave up. Next chapter will be sooner...? I hope??? I have more concrete ideas for that one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro ruts and Keith is a photographer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fluff and angst and sadness, in that order. Next chapter is nicer, I swear!

If someone had told Keith he would ever be bored while around a red Alpha, he would have laughed in their face. Additionally, he would now owe them an apology because five hours into Shiro's red phase Keith was very, very bored.

 

After such an emotional start, it was almost a letdown when it turned out that all Shiro was going to do was pace. Window to door, door to window, window to door again. Keith, meanwhile, had banished himself to the closet—hungry, uncomfortable, and with nothing to do until Shiro came out of his rut (which would be about 22 hours, give or take. Going red would speed things up some).

 

Keith should probably have been more concerned. After all, Shiro going red spelled the end of their relationship. But...Shiro being red was really not a big deal. At all. So long as Keith could convince Shiro of that, things would be okay.

 

(Probably.)

 

(Hopefully.)

 

Okay, so Keith really, _really_ wanted to freak the fuck out about everything, but that would only make Shiro worse. Hell, it was bad enough he'd freaked out after his nap—that had probably been the final straw of what pushed Shiro into his red and STOP thinking about it.

 

Okay. So, dealing with the present situation. Keith's stomach growled and Shiro whipped around, staring like Keith's body had emitted an unearthly sound the likes of which no human had ever encountered. Keith couldn't help smiling.

 

“I'm just hungry, you big goof. Get me food or something,” Keith grinned. Red Alphas generally did not respond to verbal commands, but a slow and hesitant understanding crept over Shiro's face.   “Yes, that's it. Food. Sustenance. Go prove you can provide for your mate, big guy.”

 

Shiro continued to stare while Keith mimed eating motions and at last the Alpha nodded once before listening at the door, cracking it open, peering down the hall, and then slinking silently off to the kitchen.

 

It was adorable.

 

If only Keith could _show_ it to Shiro later, he thought glumly. What evidence could he gather to convince him? Shiro loved and trusted him, sure, so he'd _want_ to take Keith's word for it, but his insecurity with all of this meant Keith needed proof that Shiro's red wasn't dangerous.

 

Shiro returned from the kitchen, grinning triumphantly, his arms full of canned soup. Keith bit his inner cheek until his eyes watered to keep from laughing outright. Instead, he purred at the Alpha and murmured his thanks for the food, Shiro beaming all the while at his success. God, Keith wished he could take a picture of that face!

 

And hold on—that was an idea.

 

Knowing that Shiro wouldn't like it if Keith moved, Keith opted to ask the Alpha to leave the room again. Keith mimed eating again and Shiro practically preened with pride as he went out again “on the hunt”. Once he'd left, Keith darted out of the closet, grabbed his phone off the nightstand, and returned to his “nest” of canned goods. He settled himself down and turned on the camera.

 

“Hi, Regular Shiro! It's me, Keith, and I'm here to introduce you to Red Shiro, who is currently my favorite person in the world. Check out all this soup he got me,” Keith said, turning the phone to show off his pile of cans. “Oh, and here is the man himself! What have you got there? Dry pasta? Sounds yummy. Thank you, sweetheart.”

 

Shiro growled in pleasure at the praise, likely processing not a single word of it but enjoying Keith's tone of voice all the same. Keith carefully arranged his food stores in the closet-nest and then pointed to the pillows on the bed.

 

“Can I have those? My bare butt is getting sore on the floor here, and I didn't have time to get dressed after you fucked me into a coma,” Keith confided to Phone Shiro. It took some more gesturing and a few careful whines before Red Shiro understood and brought over the entirety of the bed's linens.

 

Feeling more confident now that he was pleasing his Omega and helping build a nest, Shiro bravely ventured out into the cabin and brought back additional loads of pillows until Keith was smothered in them.

 

“Well,” Keith said to Phone Shiro, “I think you get the idea. I don't want to waste battery since I don't think Red Shiro understands what 'I want the charger' means, so I'm powering off for now. I'll keep you updated on any additional shenanigans your wild alter ego gets up to. Love you!   See you on the other side,” Keith said, kissing the camera before turning off the phone and getting cozy in his mound of pillows. He turned his attention back to Red Shiro.

 

The Alpha was observing him cautiously, clearly uncertain what the phone was or what Keith's chattering meant. Keith smiled and patted the ground next to him, making encouraging grunts. Shiro accepted the invitation, hesitantly at first, and then crawled in next to Keith, his back to the Omega so he could still “guard” the nest.

 

Slowly, so as not to spook the Alpha, Keith placed a hand on his back and rubbed soothing circles, murmuring soft encouragements. Shiro tensed at the touch, but after a few minutes he relaxed. It was good—but Keith was worried. Shiro's skin was hot to the touch. Alphas in rut ran hotter anyway and especially if they went red (the condition being named after the flushed color they turned), but this seemed too hot. The stuffy air in the cabin combined with the fact Shiro hadn't had anything to eat or drink since breakfast was clearly wearing on him. Couple that with how little sleep Shiro'd had in the past 48 hours and you had an exhausted Alpha, and possibly a sick one.

 

Keith munched on the dry pasta and tried to wheedle Shiro into eating some, but the Alpha staunchly refused. Well, maybe Keith could convince him to drink some water—providing he could convince Shiro to bring him some. They’d certainly brought enough with them.

 

“Shiro, Alpha,” Keith said in his most cajoling voice. “Thirsty. Please.” Shiro was interested in Keith's tone and listened, half turning to view the Omega's miming while keeping on guard. Keith had never been good at charades, and he was pretty Shiro wasn't in the best state of mind to guess, but he did his best to mimic drinking, stretching his hands around an imaginary bottle and pursing his lips.

 

Shiro observed with increasing interest and confusion. Cautiously, he fumbled at his pants and presented his penis, clearly uncertain if this was what his Omega wanted.

 

A blowjob. Red Shiro thought Keith wanted to give him a fucking blowjob. _That_ was one for the camera.

 

“Hey, Regular Shiro. Your boy Red over here thinks I'm horny. Help me figure how to tell him I'm not that kind of thirsty,” Keith chuckled to his phone. He made several more attempts at drinking, showing a glass and then a cup and finally scooping his hands and pretending to lap from them. At that, Shiro's face showed recognition.

 

Shiro stood up and gently tugged Keith's arm. They were going to the kitchen, apparently. Excellent. Keith could probably play his cards right to get something more substantial than dry pasta. Maybe he could get Shiro to eat something, too. Annnnd nope, Shiro was taking him to him the bathroom sink. Oh well.

 

Keith was able to drink his fill while Shiro guarded the door. The bathroom escort was better than a kitchen one, he decided, since he couldn't imagine how he'd be able to mime for a toilet. Facilities used, Keith set about trying to convince Shiro to drink. It was only after ten minutes of mournful noises, submitting body language, and all-out pouting that Keith was able to get Shiro lap water from his hands. Thankfully, nature took over from there and Shiro drank from the faucet.

 

“Lovely boy, good job,” Keith praised. He reached to touch Shiro's back again. Hot. He was _hot_.

 

Shit.

 

Was there medicine in the bathroom—maybe something to bring down a fever? Shiro looked on in confusion as Keith ransacked the small room, trying to stay calm and keep his heart rate down, all the while panicking as he failed to find anything helpful. Fucking figured. He probably wouldn't have been able to get Shiro to take pills anyway.

 

Right. Next option. Cool the Alpha off with water—maybe the shower? Would the noise scare him? The faucet hadn't. Keith opted to try the shower and if that didn't work, soak towels in the sink.

 

The shower didn’t work. Shiro was more than content to let his silly Omega prance about in the water but showed not even a hint of an inclination to join him, no matter how much Keith pleaded and whined. The towels didn’t work either. Shiro flinched away from the fabric and Keith could only make so many attempts before he risked annoying and upsetting the Alpha. Defeated, Keith tried his hardest not to cry.

 

And failed.

 

And that, of course, worked.

 

Concerned for his distressed Omega, Shiro made the “logical” decision to put him back where he had been “happy”—the shower. Realizing this was his chance, Keith clung to Shiro desperately until, worn out both by Keith’s antics and by the strain of the rut, the Alpha settled down on the floor of the shower, Keith secured in his arms.

 

“You’re sure fucking making me work for this,” Keith sniffed, rubbing his nose. He sighed and willed himself to relax. He’d gotten Shiro to drink and shower. Those were both victories. It would have been good to get him to eat, but two out of three isn’t bad. Plus, he was calm. Calmer than Keith, actually. Too calm, maybe.

 

Keith wormed around to look at Shiro’s face. Yup. Dazed and glazed—he was rut high and out of it. Not a good sign, really, but considering the alternative (rampaging in terror), Keith would take it. At least this way he was more manageable.

 

(If still stubborn as hell.)

 

“We’re staying in here until we’re both prune-y and gross and that’s final,” Keith told him sassily, kissing the tip of his nose. “And I don’t care how annoyed you get—I’m fully prepared to cry like a baby until you give in. You’re nothing but a teddy bear and I’ll prove it to you later.”

 

Shiro grunted.

 

“I love you so much, Shiro,” Keith added softly. “I wish I could talk to you right now, but I’m glad you’re here with me.”

 

He leaned back against the Alpha, the cold water raising goosebumps on his skin as Shiro burned against him. It would be dark out soon and the house would cool off. It was all just a matter of time.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

It was well past midnight before Shiro was sufficiently cool enough to leave the bathroom. Keith had filled the tub, afraid to waste _that_ much water, and while the running water had been soothing to Keith, Shiro seemed indifferent to the change. Keith might have been worried by the lack of response if Shiro hadn’t objected strongly to the towels, proving he was plenty aware of his surroundings.

 

(It was hella annoying, though.)

 

Shiro was still damp by the time Keith coaxed him into returning to the closet-nest. To his surprise, the Alpha did not resume his guard position, opting instead to curl up with Keith. He was exhausted, and Keith just had to show Regular Shiro what a cuddly sweetheart Red Shiro was being.

 

“Hey, take a look at this cute guy I found,” Keith said to the phone. “He was super grumpy about sitting in the tub with me earlier, but I guess he forgave me. Aww, look at how he’s nuzzling me!”

 

Shiro whined unhappily, perhaps annoyed that Keith’s attention was elsewhere, so Keith propped up the phone on one of his mountain of pillows and turned back to Red Shiro.

 

“Hey, babe. How can I help you?” he asked softly. “Is it okay if I hold you?”

 

Shiro went willing into his arms, nearly breaking Keith’s heart with the flood of emotion that simple action unleashed. Keith made pleased little noises, stroking the Alpha’s hair. Shiro simply breathed in the scent of him, resting in the crook of Keith’s neck. And then, he licked him. Tiny, hinting licks, gliding over the gland, more offering than taking.

 

“That feels good,” Keith murmured. He purred at the Alpha and in response, Shiro did something amazing. He submitted.

 

Really, it was just him tilting his neck for Keith, but something primal in him knew what it meant, knew what the tiny cry the Alpha whined _meant_ : he was asking his Omega to bite him. It took everything in Keith, every ounce of restraint and respect and love, to not take him right there.

 

“Shiro,” Keith choked, “Alpha. I can’t. I love you so, so much and I can’t right now. That’s not something you know you’re asking. Just a few more hours, Alpha. A few more hours and I’ll do it. I promise. I want to so badly, oh god Shiro, I love you so much and I know you can’t understand that right now.”

 

Keith kissed the offered gland softly and then, not trusting himself any further, pulled Shiro to his chest to muffle his increasingly plaintive cries.

 

“I know, love, I know,” Keith whispered. He kissed Shiro’s hair and rubbed the Alpha’s back, pleased to note that he was still cooler than he had been earlier. They were going to get through this. “Soon, baby. I promise.”

 

Shiro eventually gave up asking. With a sigh that sounded like a sob he went silent, falling into a fitful sleep. He was still warm, Keith noted, and probably in rut, but likely the red was out of his system. Keith didn’t have the heart to wake him to find out. An hour before dawn, Keith fell asleep, too. When he woke up, he was back in bed.

 

Shiro was gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some notes for y’all on this chapter! There will be an explanation (later) for why Shiro’s red phase was unusual. Shiro could have prevented this one (unlike the first one when he had the tumor), but the combination of not eating/feeding Keith, not getting more exercise while Keith slept, and his own anxiety about going red is what did him in. Keith didn’t help by freaking out when he realized what was happening, so they were kinda both responsible, but Shiro more than Keith. Keith could have worked him through it (earlier), but Shiro wasn’t comfortable waking Keith up to help him ‘cause Shiro wants to not need help and muscle through things (and he wants his Omega to sleep). Silly Alpha. 
> 
> Okay, those were basically all notes on last chapter. Notes on THIS chapter: I kinda feel bad everyone was worried about Shiro being mean/aggressive/what have you…because Shiro was a stupid and fluffy boy. I think he was ADORABLE with his canned soup and being so proud of himself. Sweet boy.
> 
> Going red speeds up the rut because it wears the Alpha out. Also, Alphas are generally sick afterwards, like achy and super exhausted, etc (just from going red, not from regular ruts). Shiro, being the man of muscle that he is, has of course managed to tuck his Omega into bed and then flee the house. Don’t worry—he hasn’t gone far.
> 
> By the way, Keith did everything totally right in this chapter. He went to the closet without needing to be directed there, arranged everything Shiro gave him to make it obvious he was nesting and not just setting stuff in a pile, and was careful in his body language to show that he was not threatening or scared. I didn’t want to write it all out in detail, but just for stuff like walking down the hall, he was always slightly behind Shiro so that his silly red brain would register him as both cooperating and allowing the Alpha to lead. 
> 
> Keith could legit be a professional rut partner. He would definitely turn down that job.
> 
> Things get nice again next chapter! And there are two(!!) more smut scenes in store (total, not next chapter. But still!). Woot!
> 
> (did y'all like the water/blowjob miming? 'cause I think I'm hilarious!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys kiss and make up and then fuck like there's no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at this! A big chapter to apologize for the Evil Cliffhangers!

 

It didn’t take Keith long to find Shiro. In fact, all it took was him walking into the living room as he immediately spotted Shiro through the window, sitting on the dock. Keith was relieved for two reasons: he knew where his missing Alpha was and it gave him a few minutes to think. He _wanted_ to race out to the dock and squeeze Shiro with the tightest possible hug, but Shiro probably couldn’t handle that yet. If he was outside, he needed space. Keith opted to give him a bit of time before checking in on him. If he stayed out there too long, though, he was going to at least make sure he wasn’t sick.

 

Right, so first things first: charge his phone. He padded back to the bedroom and plugged it in. He watched the videos he had recorded and trimmed down the final one (no need for Shiro to watch himself cry until the battery died). Time to make an addition.

 

“Hi, Regular Shiro. I hope you’re feeling better, now that you’ve watched the stuff I recorded. You might not believe it, but that’s you. You never tried to bite me. You were gentle and kind and your deepest desire wasn’t to take me, but for me to take _you_. All you wanted was to love me and have me love you back and I promise I do.

 

“Can I tell you something? I’m scared right now, but I’m not scared of you. I’m scared you’re gonna leave me. I’m scared you’re gonna say ‘I went red’ and just…go. And you know what? I’m not even sure if you actually did go red. You were a giant teddy bear and it was adorable. I asked for a pillow and you brought me all the pillows. _All_ of them. No more pillows in the house. And yesterday morning, before you went red, you practically drowned me in sunscreen before you’d let go me outside and honestly, that’s all the same thing to me. You’ve done nothing but take care of me this whole time. The only way this rut ends badly is if you decide it does.

 

“I love you so much, Shiro. Please don’t break my heart.”

 

Keith turned off the camera, tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat. Damn, that hurt to say.

 

(He’d say it all again in a heartbeat if Shiro needed to hear it.)

 

Well, that was that. For now. He’d make breakfast, show Shiro the videos, and wait for his decision. Actually, you know what? No. He wasn’t just going to let Shiro decide this because this wasn’t fate. It wasn’t the goddamn stars. The Earth was always spinning and the solar system was hurtling through the galaxy which was flying through the universe. If the stars weren’t aligned today, who is to say they wouldn’t be aligned tomorrow? He’d let Shiro decide for now, but he wasn’t going to let him decide _forever_ , not without a fight.

 

Shiro was _his_ mate. He wasn’t going to let him go unless Shiro begged him to.

 

Determination coursing through his veins, Keith marched out to the dock. Shiro hunkered down at his approach, wincing as if afraid. That would never do.

 

“Hi, baby,” Keith called out.

 

Shiro jumped slightly, surprised by the affectionate greeting.

 

(Which kind of pissed Keith off, because he would have loved Shiro even if the rut had been _terrible_ and did Shiro seriously not know that? They were going to work on his confidence.)

 

(Not that Keith was one to talk.)

 

“I know you’re freaking out right now, but I promise you don’t need to. So, before you make any decisions, I need you to come back to the cabin and watch some videos I recorded, okay? Will you do that for me?” Keith asked. He was trying to be tender, but he was pretty sure he came off as angry with how tense he was. He swallowed and tried again. “I don’t know what my voice is doing right now but I’m not angry or scared. I’m just worried for you. Will you please come back to the cabin with me?”

 

Silently, Shiro rose up and slunk beside Keith back to the cabin, neither looking at nor talking to the Omega. It was like he was huddled inside himself. Keith could only pray the videos would revive him. He took Shiro to bedroom, showed him how to play the recordings, and went to the kitchen.

 

Keith fucking sucked at cooking. All he could really manage was cereal, which meant it only took him two minutes to have the table set and ready, leaving him with nothing to do except pace anxiously.

 

And then, hours or years or minutes later, Keith heard the bedroom door open. Shiro came into the living room, shaking.

 

“Shiro…?” Keith asked hesitantly. The Alpha opened his arms and Keith flew into them.

 

“I’m not going to break your heart,” Shiro whispered hoarsely, crushing Keith to him.

 

“I wasn’t going to let you,” Keith said fiercely.

 

It was several minutes of kissing, hugging, and crying before Keith insisted they stop and eat. It was amusing to watch Shiro eat an entire box worth of cereal and then demolish several apples and an orange, but he finally ran out of room and thus ended the show. After making sure he also drank a fair portion of water, Keith insisted on tucking Shiro into bed.

 

“I just woke up an hour ago,” Shiro protested.

 

“And your rut only just ended and you went red and you ate practically nothing for the past few days,” Keith said reasonably. “Get in bed. I’ll take care of the dishes.”

 

“You just can’t stop taking care of me, can you?” Shiro said with a tender smile.

 

“Not when you need it,” Keith blushed. “Now quit stalling.”

 

Shiro laughed and did as he was told. Keith cleaned the kitchen and dishes and decided to start on the laundry. He was delighted to discover that the cabin had a small washer and drier, but after his third time peaking into the bedroom to ask a question (just how similar do “like colors” have to be anyway), Shiro told him that if wanted Shiro to sleep, he should wait to do the laundry until Shiro could supervise, because Shiro loved him very much but was getting concerned. Embarrassed, Keith admitted defeat and crawled in beside his Alpha.

 

“How have you managed to live away from your parents for two years?” Shiro chuckled as he pulled Keith in closer.

 

“…Hunk, mostly,” Keith said. Hunk had declared himself Laundry Tsar within the first week of them all rooming together after Lance had stuck in a bunch of reds with Hunk’s load of whites.

 

“I should have known,” Shiro shook his head, smiling.

 

Keith snuggled in Shiro’s chest. The warm scent of Alpha was soothing and Keith felt truly at ease for the first time since Shiro’s rut started. He loved this man so much his heart hurt and he couldn’t wait for them to bond. Probably needed medical clearance first though, he thought with a sigh. Who knows how much time Shiro’s body needed to recover. Dr. Allura was going to ask so many questions and definitely would want to see the videos. Yikes.

 

Not nearly as worn out as Shiro, Keith did not expect to fall asleep (especially not with all the thoughts of Shiro’s health rattling around in his head), but being curled up in the arms of the love of his life was such a safe and perfect feeling that he was dreaming peacefully before he knew it.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

When Keith woke up it was to Shiro gazing down at him, smiling.

 

“How long have you been staring at me?” Keith asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes and smiling up at the Alpha.

 

“Not nearly long enough,” Shiro replied.

 

“Oh god, you’re so cheesy,” Keith laughed.

 

“Mm, but you like it,” Shiro teased.

 

“I do,” Keith admitted as he sat up, “but it is a little creepy to sport a giant boner while you watch your boyfriend sleep, isn’t it?”

 

Shiro glanced down to where he was tenting the blanket and then blushed. “In my defense, that is morning wood.”

 

“You sure you weren’t dreaming of anything fun?” Keith smirked, eyes twinkling. He straddled the Alpha and leaned forward to kiss smiling lips.

 

Shiro's hands slid down Keith's naked back before cupping his ass, pulling the Omega closer. “I might have been,” he admitted with a grin.

 

“So tell me about it. We could replicate it,” Keith said, kissing down Shiro’s jaw.

 

“Um, it was normal sex stuff,” Shiro said, avoiding Keith’s eyes and blushing.

 

“Pfft. Sure it was. Not with that look on your face. Tell me about it. The worst that can happen is I say no, and I probably won’t,” Keith said, poking the Alpha in the chest.

 

“Well,” Shiro squirmed, “you were over me….” His voice trailed off into an unintelligible mumble.

 

“Sounds like a good start. So I was on top of you and then what happened?”

 

“I-in a word, yes, y-you were on top,” Shiro stammered. He swallowed, opened his mouth to say more, and then sank into embarrassment without saying anything, hands covering his face.

 

Oh? OH. _Ohhhh_ _._

 

“Shiro, do you want me...in you?” Keith asked cautiously. Because yes. 100% yes please and thank you.

 

“If that's okay,” Shiro said, his voice tiny. “I think I'd like to be...completely...taken by you.”

 

Keith could see that asking this was very hard for Shiro, and he wasn't sure if it was because of nervousness from deviating from the Alpha stereotype or if he thought that Keith wouldn't be open to it.

 

(Keith was delighted to prove him wrong on the second account.)

 

Leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of Shiro's mouth, Keith whispered “Have I ever told you how much I like your ass?”

 

Shiro snorted. “Pleased to hear it,” he said. “You don't mind? We don't have to.”

 

“Baby, trust me, it is _no_ hardship for me to have sex with you. I want to do whatever you want. Really. And this particular request? Sounds awesome. I didn't expect you to ask for it, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love the idea,” Keith said, tracing his hands through Shiro's hair.

 

“You've been taking care of me this whole time. Every time I've been afraid, you've eased me through it, and I thought...well, that it would be good to continue that feeling.”

 

Keith frowned. “Shiro, we're not doing this if it makes you afraid.”

 

Shiro shook his head. “Not like that. I don't know how to describe it, but it's like...well, like realizing I'm not in this alone. I've never had that before. I'm afraid to accept it. I've been afraid of losing control of myself, but after everything that’s happened, I know that even if can't control myself, you can. You can take care of me.”

 

Keith had to swallow hard to get past a painful lump that grew with every word Shiro said. “You're not alone, I promise,” Keith whispered. Never again.

 

“I know, baby,” Shiro said, face so tender it hurt Keith to look at.

 

This was what Shiro had done for him during his heat. Finally, _finally_ he could give something back. He honestly didn't fully understand what this meant to Shiro—at least in terms of why bottoming was such a loss of control. He'd never felt out of control when Shiro fucked him. He just felt safe. Loved. He prayed he would be able to show Shiro that same feeling.

 

Shiro still looked a bit worried. “It really doesn’t bother you?”

 

“Why would it? Because I’m an Omega and Omegas don’t top, or because you think Alphas don’t bottom? Because I don’t know if you know much biology but your parents are both Omegas and mine are both Alphas, so clearly someone reversed at some point,” Keith smirked. “Or do you think Omegas only top to reproduce?”

 

Shiro was blushing hard and stammering, a state which Keith hoped he never lost the ability to leave Shiro in because it was _adorable_.

 

“Babe~,” he teased in a singsong voice. “Babe, what part of ‘I love the idea’ wasn’t clear enough? I bet you look so good taking it, your hole so tight and stretched around me. I bet it feels like you’re sucking me in. _God_ that sounds so hot. And the noises you’ll make for me? Fuck. I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”

 

Shiro was a bright red mess by this point, glowing from his neck to ears with the darkest blush Keith had ever seen. Keith laughed and tugged on his wrist until he dropped one hand (his other back to hiding his face) and guided it down to his crotch, proving that he was indeed growing hard. Shiro moaned.

 

“What other kinks have you got hiding behind your pretty face?” Keith wondered aloud.

 

“I didn’t even know I had this one,” Shiro squeaked. “U-until recently. I’ve, um, masturbated to that before. Had been wondering how it felt to be fingered and it wasn’t good so I p-practiced to be better for you and then it…got a lot better,” he mumbled.

 

“Oh god that’s hot,” Keith grinned. He rubbed Shiro’s hand against himself and groaned. “Where’s the lube?” he asked breathlessly.

 

Following Shiro’s directions, Keith scrambled for the bottle, pulled off the blanket, and jumped back onto the bed.

  
“Are you a little eager?” Shiro laughed.

 

“You fucking bet I am,” Keith replied. He grabbed a pillow to tuck under Shiro’s hips. “Spread your legs for me. There you go. Now,” he said, taking one of Shiro’s hands and pouring lube in to it, “show me how you do it. Show me how you touch yourself when you’re thinking of me.”

 

“Damn, baby, you’ve gotten bolder,” Shiro blushed. He spread the lube to coat his fingers and began to tease his entrance.

 

“It’s your fault—you stoked my ego when you said I could keep you,” Keith said. His pupils were sprung wide as he watched Shiro press in the tip of one finger. “Fuck, baby,” he murmured. He sank to his elbows to watch closer, using his hands to spread Shiro’s cheeks.

 

“Keith,” Shiro whimpered, “that’s so embarrassing.”

 

“Then I’ll have to distract you,” Keith said. “Once you get a second finger in for me, I’ll join you.” He kissed Shiro’s thigh to encourage him.

 

Keith was entranced, watching Shiro’s finger work in and out of his twitching hole. He was both eager to get involved and nervous about his skills, because fingering an Omega was different from fingering an Alpha. His prostate was much lower than Shiro’s, for starters. Also, even outside of heat, Keith would produce some slick when aroused, meaning that fingering was both easier and more pleasurable (at least at the start) for an Omega. It wasn’t just dirty talk—Keith really did want to see how Shiro touched himself (for educational purposes).

 

(Also, it was hot as fuck to watch.)

 

There was something extremely erotic about watching Shiro’s body fight to reject his finger—the Alpha was taming himself, teaching his body to accept something new in preparation for Keith. He murmured encouragements as Shiro relaxed and he massaged along his thighs, only releasing his hold on Shiro’s cheeks with reluctance.

 

“Does it hurt?” Keith asked curiously. He knew Omegas opened faster than Alphas or Betas, but it was taking longer than he expected. He’d probably watched too much porn, he concluded.

 

“No, I’m just a bit tense after everything that’s happened. And tired,” he added.

 

Oh shit, of course he would be. Keith should have offered to do the work instead of being coy. He started to say as much but Shiro interrupted.

 

“You have no idea how hot it is that you want to watch,” he said. “Makes me feel wanted.”

 

“You’re _very_ wanted,” Keith promised. “You have no idea how beautiful you are. Every time I see you I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

 

“And you call me cheesy,” Shiro blushed.

 

A trickle of lube had escaped and Keith pushed it back, shivering at the sound Shiro made when Keith touched his hole.

 

“Please,” Shiro whimpered.

 

“Soon, baby, so soon,” Keith said, kissing along his thigh. “You were going to get two fingers in for me, remember?”

 

Shiro groaned and obeyed, pressing in the second digit and swirling his wrist.

 

“That’s it, perfect,” Keith said, eyes hungry. “Fuck, wish you could see how good you look.” He reached for Shiro’s other hand and guided it down.

 

“I appreciate the enthusiasm, baby, but even at my loosest I can’t take _that_ much,” Shiro chuckled breathlessly.

 

“I know,” Keith laughed. He slid Shiro’s hand out and then directed him to press in one finger from each hand. “Pull yourself open for me—show me as deep as you can.”

 

“Fuck,” Shiro groaned. He was trembling, but if it was from excitement, embarrassment, or strain Keith did not know.

 

What Keith did know is that when he ducked forward to flick his tongue between Shiro’s fingers, the Alpha bucked and cried out the most needy, beautiful sound Keith had heard and he was sure as hell going to chase that feeling for him.

 

Keith’s hands were firmly gripped into the Alpha’s ass as he pressed in deep, tongue probing and teasing. In some remote part of his mind, he reflected that perhaps they should get flavored lube in the future, but the _sounds_ Shiro made were worth any amount of unpleasantness—and this was _not_ unpleasant. Far from it. Shiro’s hands had slipped out of himself and into Keith’s hair, and fuck if that wasn’t hot, having his Alpha tug him closer and beg for more. Keith freed up his own hands to slide back in, holding Shiro open without (he hoped) pushing things too far.

 

“Deeper, baby, deeper,” Shiro panted.

 

“Fingers or cock?” Keith asked, pulling back to talk.

 

“ _Anything_ ,” Shiro cried. “Just need you.”

 

Definitely staying with fingers, then—just in case.

 

“This good?” Keith asked. “You’re going to have to guide me through this. Our prostates aren’t exactly in the same place.” Not that Keith couldn’t tell Shiro was enjoying himself, but there are levels to these things and Keith was determined to give his partner the best he could.

 

“Press in further—it won’t hurt,” Shiro panted. “Go a little to my left and shit _shit_.”

 

“Right there, I take it,” Keith smirked. He doubled down on his efforts, experimenting with speed and direction, reading the changes of Shiro’s face to find the best places and methods.

 

“Please, Keith. I want you in me. Want you over me and close,” Shiro begged, his eyes screwed tight with pleasure.

 

Well, that wasn’t a request Keith was going to refuse. He freed his fingers, slicked himself up, and pressed in slowly, letting Shiro get used to the feeling and savoring the view, watching Shiro’s body swallow him had him breathing hard.

 

“ _Fuck_ you look good like this,” Keith said, lightly rubbing a finger along where Shiro was stretched around him, trembling and clenching.

 

“F-feels good,” Shiro mumbled. He made a gesture with his hand, waving Keith closer.

 

Happy to oblige, Keith crowded over his Alpha, shocked and delighted that Shiro wanted him like this—not just as a kink to be topped by his Omega but close, intimate. Shiro’s arms wrapped around him immediately and Keith felt kisses to his hair.

 

“Thank you,” Shiro whispered.

 

“You too, baby. You feel so good on me,” Keith whispered back. He nuzzled the Alpha’s chest, waiting just a little longer for them both to adjust, and then he began to move.

 

Every roll of Keith’s hips was punctuated by little moans from Shiro. Keith loved the feel of the Alpha’s cock, hot and heavy between them, smearing precum with every thrust.

 

“D-didn’t know you’d feel this g-good on my thighs,” Shiro gasped.

 

The thigh glands! Keith hadn’t considered that Shiro had probably never gotten to feel the intense pleasure of the friction brought by a having a lover’s body between them. He immediately upped his pace, knowing just how incredible it would feel for him.

 

“This is what you do for me, baby, want you to feel it all,” Keith said. “Hold me as tight as you want.”

 

Shiro clasped him tightly with his thighs, which was limiting for Keith’s ability to thrust, but frankly it was a good thing—Keith was struggling to last.

 

“This how you wanted it, baby? This what you pictured?” Keith gasped.

 

“N-no, but it’s so good, baby so fucking _good_ ,” Shiro panted, face broken in pleasure.

 

That brought Keith up short.

 

“Sorry, what? Um, what did you picture…?” Keith asked, a bit horrified but trying to just sound curious.

 

Shiro opened his eyes, a bit dazed, and then realized what he’d said and blushed hard. “It’s fine. This is amazing,” he said hurriedly. “Better than I would have imagined.”

 

Keith frowned, now completely stopped. “Better than you ‘would have’ imagined? So what did you actually imagine?”

 

Shiro stammered and said nothing, so Keith thrust his hips hard—just once.

 

“Babe, I can’t keep going if I don’t know what you want,” he insisted, teasing. “You’ve got tell me. I’ve never done this before. I couldn’t _possibly_ do more if you don’t tell me what do~.”

 

“Iwasonmykneesintheposition. We’re fine like this—I love it. Keep going,” Shiro said, moving his hips to encourage Keith.

 

On his knees? In the position?? Fucking _hell_ what a kink. Shiro wanted to be in the classic, submissive Omega pose, and Keith was going to give it to him hard. Right fucking now.

 

He pulled out. “Get on your knees,” he said, his voice low.

 

“Keith, we really don’t have to—“

 

“Now,” Keith commanded. If Shiro wanted him as the dominate one, Keith was sure as hell going to go all out.

 

Groaning, Shiro rolled over and propped himself onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to the Omega.

 

“Down,” Keith ordered, pressing between Shiro’s shoulder blades, forcing him into the even more submissive version of the pose. “This how you wanted me?” Keith asked, rubbing himself against Shiro’s hole.

 

“Yes,” Shiro whispered.

 

“Is it how you touched yourself?”

 

“S-sometimes.”

 

“Most of the time?” Keith asked, pressing his tip to Shiro but still not pushing in.

 

“Yes,” Shiro groaned.

 

“Good boy,” Keith smiled, and thrust deep.

 

Shiro sobbed out a howl, his fingers twisting in the sheets. He pressed back onto Keith as much as he could, begging for more and pleading for harder.

 

“Fuck you’re amazing baby. Look at you take me. You’ve been starving for this haven’t you. Gonna give you what need,” Keith gasped, remembering how much he loved it when Shiro talked dirty to him and (correctly) guessing that Shiro would love the same. He slapped Shiro’s ass and the Alpha howled again, clenching tight on Keith’s cock.

 

“Look at how much want it look at you begging for your Omega’s cock in your ass fuck _fuck_ baby you feel so good,” Keith panted. He gripped into Shiro’s hips and slammed as hard and fast as he could, knowing full well he’d be lost soon.

 

“Oh god you feel so good Shiro,” Keith cried. He fumbled under Shiro messily to grab his cock and tugged it in hard strokes, desperate to finish the Alpha while he still could.

 

“Come in me,” Shiro growled, reaching behind himself to grab Keith’s ass and keep him lodged deep. “Come in me _now_.”

 

Keith had now idea how Shiro had the presence of mind to switch into control, but the way his hole was milking Keith’s cock, he could have sworn it was Shiro’s plan from the start. Keith was helpless to hold back his orgasm and could only thrust weakly as he was dragged down into pleasure, releasing in his Alpha and slumping forward, covering his back with his body.

 

“This is how you covered me,” Shiro said, his voice somewhere between a purr and a growl. “You fucked me until you couldn’t hold yourself upright.”

 

Keith slid off onto his side, dazed and breathing hard. “Did I get you?” he asked, vaguely aware his hand was white and sticky.

 

“That is what’s on your hand, yes,” Shiro chuckled, collapsing next to Keith, his chest heaving.

 

Heedless of the mess, they curled around each other, mindlessly stroking each other’s sides and filling the air with Omega purr and Alpha rumble.

 

“That,” Keith said at last, “was a good idea.”

 

Finally returned enough to himself to be embarrassed again, Shiro blushed. “So you’re okay with doing that?”

 

“Hells yes. When I recover. Topping is a lot harder than I thought. I’m going to need to work on my core more or something,” Keith said. He smiled at Shiro and then pulled him in for a long kiss. “I loved it, baby, I promise.” He sighed. “I was supposed to fuck you unconscious and then you flipped it around on me in the end without even changing positions.”

 

“Alpha stamina,” Shiro apologized. “And don’t worry, you were amazing.”

 

“I can see why you like topping. Really felt like I was giving to you, you know?”

 

“Oh you were giving it to me just fine,” Shiro smirked, prompting Keith to swat him on the arm. “I think I prefer coming in you or on you, though, but this was incredible. Thank you, Keith.”

 

Keith smiled. “You’re perfect, baby. If you want to do this again sometime, don’t worry about asking for it, okay? I loved it.”

 

Shiro smiled back and cupped his hand over Keith’s neck gland. “Mine,” he said simply.

 

“Yours,” Keith agreed. “Yours.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s really not that rare for Omegas to top Alphas, but it’s rare enough to be considered a kink (like how tons of people use handcuffs but it’s still “kinky”) and it’s definitely more kinky if the Alpha is in the “Omega” position, which is to say doggy style (because that is the Omega position in tons of fics and I assume that is because knotting is a dog thing???? Anyone know?). Omegas and Alphas both get more out of the “usual” role, just thanks to biology. Obviously, switching is still fun! Shiro was never bad at fingering Keith, by the way, he’s just an overachiever who wanted to make *sure* things were good. Annnd that was when he found out how awesome prostates are and realized he wanted Keith inside him, too, because it makes him feel accepted. He knows he is not a normal Alpha, so having something a little unusual accepted gives him a lot of reassurance. Also, prostate orgasms are a thing. 
> 
> Note on Shiro not being a “normal” Alpha: I mostly mean because he is a prime Alpha like Keith is an acute Omega, but also because his personality is gentle and closer to an Omega’s in a lot of ways. Keith is fiery and protective, so he’s more like an Alpha than Shiro is, and both these silly boys do get self conscious about themselves even though they are both crazy about each other.
> 
> By the way, Shiro was not holding himself super open, like Keith wasn’t staring up into him or anything because that would be a bit too impressive, lol. Keith just wanted there to be a little bit of room to squirm his tongue in because he knew that would shock Shiro and Keith is a little brat sometimes when he wants to tease his big, goofy Alpha.
> 
> Oh! And I keep forgetting to mention that the most common pairings are between Alpha/Omega and Beta/Beta, but Betas pair with any/all genders and it’s not considered unusual. Alpha/Alpha and Omega/Omega is definitely not the norm and some people are probably jerks about it, but it’s not like they can’t have perfectly happy and fulfilling sex lives. Gay and lesbian relationships are totally normal so long as it’s between Alpha/Omega. A male Beta and a male Omega would be a little odd. Two male Omegas would be super unusual and people would definitely be jerks. Because conservatives are shockingly opinionated about other people’s sex lives, am I right? Start asking them about what they do in the bedroom and see what happens. …I am not meaning to bash all on conservatives, btw, just noticing the trend.
> 
> People have been asking me more about what it means to go red and also about glands. Good questions! I thought more of you might like to know the answers, so here goes nothing. 
> 
> Being “red” means an Alpha had too much adrenaline and Alpha specific hormones all at once during their rut. It’s usually triggered by either someone they perceive as a rival (especially if they are in an Alpha’s “territory” and triple so if they are also an Alpha) or if the people in their pack/family are in danger. In Shiro’s case (for the most recent episode) he freaked himself out by not being a “good” enough Alpha for Keith, which is his greatest worry. Essentially, it was panic attack during a rut. 
> 
> For glands, they are close to the surface but the tissue of the gland itself is tough (skin feels normal). Glands aren’t really visible (they’re only slightly raised) but they are easy to feel/find. And apparently taste and smell good? XD I don’t make the rules! ….I make *some* of the rules. 
> 
> Another thing about glands—the ones on the neck wrap around from the back to one side. Typically, they go the left, which is the case for both Keith and Shiro. Because it’s on the same side as the heart, that’s why! XD I think I have cute ideas, lol. 
> 
> Annnnd, just to make this note eeeeven longer, something about bitemarks: they don’t have to be on the neck gland, but that is traditional. Some couples bite more than one gland. If a couple bites on only thigh glands (as in, the glands that visible to the public), they are either in a secret relationship or thing they’re being cool, edgy, and counterculture. Oh! And glands aren’t sensitive to touch from yourself, like just walking around all day in a skirt with your thighs rubbing together isn’t going to make you wet/hard/both.
> 
> Damn, this note got giant. Anyway, next chapter is the last one. I'll have some announcements about next projects then.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things conclude nicely and the author is a bit mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the finale a longer chapter. What a nice author!

 Keith did most of the driving on the way home, Shiro being plenty tired post rut and having the added exhaustion of talking to his family. Keith couldn’t help snickering at what he could hear of the conversation.

 

“What? Oh, hello Auntie, I didn’t realize it was you. Well, I was talking to Yuki just a moment ago and didn’t know the phone had been passed around. Can I speak with my mom again? What? No, of course I’m happy to talk to you. Yes, I miss you, too. I do need to speak to my mom, though. I promise I’ll call more. Wait, who am I speaking to?   Oh, Yuki again? Yeah, can you please pass me back to Mom?”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes at Keith who stifled a laugh. Shiro’s call was jostled between several more relatives before he was at last able to speak with his mother again.

 

“Hi again, Mom. Like I was saying earlier, my rut went very well this year thanks to Keith. I wanted to tell you we’re going to bond,” Shiro said. He was beaming with pride and when Keith reached over to squeeze his knee, he smiled shyly. After a moment, he frowned. “We haven’t discussed that yet, Mom. I only just ended my rut.” He pressed his fingers to his temple and said “Uh huh. Uh huh,” several times, listening to a rapid female voice before apologizing, stating that they were still driving home and about to enter a place without cell service.

 

“Mom? Mom, can you hear me? Mom??” Shiro said. He hung up. He looked over at Keith. “What?”

 

Keith’s face was scrunched with the effort of holding back laughter. “You just regressed ten years in front of me. We’ve got plenty of cell coverage, bud. You totally hung up on her, didn’t you?”

 

Shiro let out a long, weary sigh. “Yes. I just hung up on my mother. But she earned it, trust me,” he added defensively.

 

Keith’s laugh finally came tumbling out. “Shiro the Hero! You’re amazing. What did she say to earn your displeasure?”

 

“She asked me when we’re planning to hold our bonding ceremony,” Shiro grimaced.

 

Oh.

 

“Bonding ceremonies are a really big deal in my family,” Shiro continued. “They plan them out for a year in advance, make sure everyone can attend, and it goes on for three days. Very traditional.”

 

“How, um, traditional are we talking here?” Keith squeaked. In the oldest traditions, the bonded couple walked naked through the family to prove they had no bitemarks on any of their glands. The actual bonding itself was also witnessed—and also preformed naked, usually while the couple was actively, well, _coupling_.

 

“ _Very_ ,” Shiro sighed. He stared out the window blankly as the highway rolled past.

 

“I, um, take it you’re not…enthusiastic?” Keith asked.

 

Shiro snapped his gaze back to Keith. “I am _not_ waiting a year to make you my mate,” he said fiercely.

 

Heat blossomed in Keith’s chest. His Alpha. “So what do you want to do?” Keith asked.

 

Shiro sighed again. “Any chance your family has conflicting traditions to get us out of this?”

 

Keith shook his head. “No luck there. My family is all Alphas. They find what they want, take it, and show it off later. We have post-bonding stuff, but it’s more like a welcome-to-the-family dinner with some friendly hazing. Definitely not traditional.” He paused. “But, they are all Alphas. Your family is all Omegas—that’s not exactly traditional.”

 

“True,” Shiro said thoughtfully, drumming his fingers on his knees. “I think that might make it worse, though. My mom was ecstatic over the idea of me wearing our family’s Alpha robes.”

 

“Oh thank god,” Keith gasped in relief. Shiro gave him a very puzzled look and Keith explained himself. “Robes. Means you guys don’t do any of the naked, witnessed bonding, right?”

 

“Oh god no,” Shiro said, horrified. “We aren’t _that_ traditional.”

 

“Okay, going at this from a different angle: what would your family be okay with? I mean, what reason would they accept for us to need to be bonded sooner?”

 

“You’re wonderful, you know that?” Shiro said softly, his voice tender. “You don’t want to wait either, do you.”

 

The heat bloomed a little brighter. “I’d like to pull over and take you right now,” Keith said huskily, his knuckles clenched white on the steering wheel.

 

Shiro gave an appreciative growl and Keith had to will his heartbeat to slow down in order to keep driving with a reasonable amount of attention to the road.

 

“So, in answer to your question,” Shiro said, clearing his throat, “the only thing that would get us out of a drawn out bonding ceremony is some kind of emergency need to bond, but I don’t know what that would be.”

 

“My heat!” Keith exclaimed. “I need to have a heat this summer! We can say that I need to be bonded before my heat.”

 

“Perfect,” Shiro smiled.

 

They hammered out the details on the rest of the drive home. Keith verified that Shiro was comfortable with lying to his family (“Not lying, _exactly_ ,” Shiro insisted “and definitely. Trust me—if we give them an inch, they’ll take a mile, but this way they’ll actually be urging us to bond as soon as possible. They might get excited about family traditions, but they’d be upset with me if I put my mate’s health in jeopardy.”) and Keith promised he was okay with everything—he just didn’t want Shiro to hurt his relationship with his family. That prompted Shiro to worry if Keith didn’t want to start off his relationship with Shiro’s family through (sort of) lying, and Keith assured him he was really, really fine with it. Besides, he would hate going through a heat with Shiro as his kind-of-but-not-really-mate. They would either bite without meaning to or both be miserable at the separation caused by not fully bonding.

 

That matter settled, the conversation led to other life decisions. Keith would move into Shiro’s apartment (they both felt it was big enough for the two of them), he would continue with his schooling (Shiro emphasized there was no pressure for him to find a job but if he wanted to work that was fine), and pups—if they happened—would be after Keith graduated (depending somewhat on how Keith’s body handled being bonded, because Keith wasn’t sure he could tolerate being pregnant if it was anything like his past heats and Shiro admitted he couldn’t handle having his mate in constant distress for nine months). As for bonding—that would happen after Dr. Allura gave Shiro clearance.

 

(Shortly after. Very shortly.)

 

“Yikes, I feel like an adult now,” Keith laughed.

 

“It was bound to happen sooner or later,” Shiro teased.

 

“Well, if it was going to happen sooner, I’m glad it was because of you,” Keith said. He was trying to sound light and joking but his beaming smile ruined the effort.

 

“You’re going to have to stop saying cheesy things like that if you want me to keep my hands off you,” Shiro warned.

 

“Never,” Keith said. “You’ll just have to learn self control.”

 

“Never,” Shiro replied.

 

They ended up pulling over.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“I am delighted to see you both,” Dr. Allura smiled. “I want to thank you for allowing me to view your records and I also want to assure you that, as requested, I did not show my team. I have complied my list of notes that, with your permission, I will share with them. If you would like to review it, I have a copy here.”

 

Shiro and Keith exchanged a quick look and waved away the offered stack of papers.

 

“Thank you, but we trust you. So long as it stays anonymous, it’s fine for you to share whatever information is helpful for your research. We owe you a lot,” Shiro said sincerely.

 

Dr. Allura smiled graciously and set aside her neatly organized mound of notes. “Now, I’m sure you’re both interested to hear the results of Mr. Shirogane’s testing and my own conclusions. Yes, that was indeed a real red phase that Mr. Shirogane experienced. However, it was brought on by a personal trigger and not environmental one. Once an Alpha goes red, they act almost purely by instinct. Without his own worries to agitate him, there was nothing to trigger him further and that is why he was so calm. Additionally, Mr. Keith’s response was exemplary. His tone, body language, and actions were all superb. While it is possible that Mr. Shirogane will experience red phases in the future, I believe that with supplements, counseling, and preparedness—coupled of course with the security from bonding—these red phases will not be dangerous for either partner.”

 

Keith let out an immense sigh of relief. He was willing to relive the stress for every single one of Shiro’s ruts if he needed to, but he knew it would give Shiro piece of mind just to know that his phases weren’t an issue.

 

“And for pups?” Shiro asked hesitantly.

 

“Children would complicate your responses,” Dr. Allura admitted, “but I do believe if you have a good relationship with a trusted family member, you could safely leave them in their custody for the period of your rut. I do caution that if possible, you time any pregnancies to follow directly after ruts to allow your mate time to recuperate after the birth before your next rut and to prevent you from having a rut around a pregnant mate. I also recommend you spend several ruts together prior to any pregnancy.”

 

Shiro nodded and Keith squeezed his hand. It was good news—better than they’d hoped. Plus, it worked well with their plans. Things were finally looking up.

 

“And is it okay for Shiro to bond now, or should we wait longer since he went red?” Keith asked anxiously. He hoped he didn’t sound as eager as he felt.

 

“You may do so as soon as you like,” Dr. Allura smiled fondly. “But,” she added with a twinkle in her eye, “please do at least wait until after you’ve left my office.”

 

Out in the hall (after a series of thank you’s), Keith found himself crushed in Shiro’s arms and he hugged back as hard as he could.

 

“When do you want to do it?” Keith whispered.

 

“This weekend, so I can savor you without work in the morning,” Shiro whispered back.

 

Keith smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

 

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And then they bonded and lived happily ever after~

 

The End <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just kidding here’s the next scene:

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

The only problem with living together was that it made it rather difficult for Keith to surprise Shiro. After Shiro left for work on Friday morning, Keith immediately called Hunk and begged for his help so he could make Shiro a decent meal. Always up for a challenge, the Beta agreed and somehow Lance joined in for a three-way call adventure to the supermarket for ingredients and then a video chat while Keith cooked. Lance pouted heavily that Keith had “left the nest without telling anyone” which was bullshit because Keith had texted them practically the minute he got off the mountain and was in cell range to tell them the good news.

 

“You realize this way you didn’t have to help me move,” Keith chided.

 

“I would move mountains for you, baby,” Lance insisted solemnly. He and Hunk were taking summer courses at their college’s sister location on the coast and while Lance griped frequently about having homework in the summer, Keith somehow managed to not feel sorry for him.

 

“Please don’t call him ‘baby’,” Hunk said, “and Keith, you’re stirring way too fast. It’s a sauce; you’re not trying to whisk anything.”

 

“I’m nervous,” Keith said. “And I don’t know what that means.”

 

“You’re doing fine, dude,” Hunk assured him. “Just let that simmer for 30 minutes, okay?”

 

“And ‘simmer’ means…?” Keith asked cautiously.

 

“Low heat. Basically a tiny boil,” Lance piped up.

 

“Close enough,” Hunk said. “Just make sure to stir it occasionally and you’ll be fine.”

 

“How ‘occasional’ is ‘occasionally’?” Keith asked.

 

“About once every three minutes.”

 

“Oh my god, he’s setting the egg timer,” Lance laughed.   “You’re really trying hard for a man you’ve already got wrapped around your finger. You do know he’s just going to be thrilled you cooked, right?”

 

“That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t do my best,” Keith said, cheeks coloring. “This is a big day.”

 

“Big night you mean,” Lance said, eyebrows wiggling. “Hunk, our little boy is all grown up. Look at him: cooking basic sauce and pasta. He’s finally a man. Next thing you know, he’ll be taking off his training wheels!”

 

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes.

 

Hunk and Lance had an afternoon class to get to (Keith refused to feel sorry for them having an afternoon class on a Friday considering they were planning to go to the beach afterward for a bonfire party) so, after Hunk told him it was fine to text him with any food questions and Lance reminded him to use protection (“For _cooking_ , Keith, what did you think I meant?”), they ended the call.

 

Once the food prep was finished, Keith retrieved the package he’d had shipped to their neighbor (who had thankfully agreed to the arrangement with very few questions) and stashed it safely in the closet.

 

Nothing to do now but wait.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Shiro would, of course, be home a bit late, making Keith’s nerves pitch higher and higher as the minutes passed, but it turned out he had a very good excuse: he’d been picking up the frankly ridiculous amount of flowers he’d ordered. Keith melted, and Shiro in turn melted when he found out Keith had made dinner.

 

(They were definitely lovesick idiots.)

 

Shiro was exiled to the living room while Keith did some last minute prep—drawing a bath and lighting candles. He was frustrated at not having everything immediately ready to go, but how else was the bath going to be hot unless it was fresh? Movies made it look so easy to be suave.

 

“Baby, you’re spoiling me too much,” Shiro said, hugging Keith to him as they sat, back-to-stomach in the tub. He sucked teasingly on Keith’s neck, just below the gland.

 

“You spoil me constantly. I’m returning the favor,” Keith insisted, closing his eyes and leaning into the safety of his Alpha.

 

As relaxing as the warm water was, hands were soon wandering freely and the bath was abandoned in favor of languid kisses, lazy but full of promise. Keith twisted around to have proper access and they indulged in simply exploring each other, savoring without teasing and allowing themselves to be slow—for now. At last, as the water began to cool and the candles burned low, Keith pulled back.

 

“I’m nervous,” he admitted.

 

“About it hurting?” Shiro asked softly, cupping his hands behind Keith’s neck.

 

“A bit. But more about, well, everything. I’m so excited to bond but…,” Keith’s voice trailed off as he tried to think of how to explain himself.

 

“But it’s a lot?” Shiro supplied.

 

Keith nodded.

 

“We have our whole lives to bond, Keith. We don’t have to do anything tonight,” Shiro said gently.

 

Keith surged forward and sucked a determined mark on Shiro’s gland, making the Alpha gasp in surprise and pleasure.

 

“I _definitely_ want to do this tonight,” Keith assured him, his voice husky.

 

Shiro’s answering kiss told Keith everything he needed to know—his Alpha was ready. He shivered in anticipation.

 

“You’re going to look amazing with my mark on your neck,” Shiro growled.

 

“Okay if we do some things first?” Keith asked shyly.

 

“Whatever you want, baby. I’m all yours,” Shiro promised.

 

Grinning mischievously, Keith stood up and pulled Shiro out of the bath with him. He blindfolded him, toweled him down (pausing occasionally to lick or kiss certain places), and led him to the bedroom.

 

“What is it I’m not allowed to see?” Shiro asked.

 

“I’m not going to tell you,” Keith laughed. “That’s the whole point of the blindfold. Now, lie down and spread your arms up and out for me. I’m going to tie you up—if that’s alright.”

 

Keith could feel Shiro’s pulse speed up where he held the Alpha’s wrist. Shiro licked his lips.

 

“Yes,” he said quickly. “Yes, that’s alright, baby.”

 

Keith opted for very simple ties, his knowledge of the kinkier side of sex coming almost exclusively from recent internet searches, and he was grateful Shiro’s headboard already had posts he could use for anchors. Keith hummed as he rummaged around, making a few finishing touches to the room and himself. Shiro whined impatiently and Keith suppressed a chuckle. He took pity on the Alpha and removed the blindfold.

 

The room was now lit with candles and the bed and floor were sprinkled with petals. Shiro, however, only had eyes for Keith, who was wearing a red silk robe that hung tantalizingly off his shoulder. He growled appreciatively and Keith sashayed to the bed, thoroughly pleased to see that the Alpha was hard and beading precum without so much as being touched.

 

“Someone’s eager,” Keith cooed, tracing a line down Shiro’s stomach with his finger.

 

“Keith please,” Shiro pleaded, “let me see you.”

 

“Sure thing,” Keith smirked, letting his robe fall to the floor. He was wearing a lacy black thong and nothing else. The Alpha’s answering growl was everything Keith could have hoped for and he flushed with proud embarrassment. He’d been nervous since they’d never discussed these kinds of kinks or fetishes before, so he’d gambled on lingerie and kept it simple, just in case.

 

Shiro’s eyes roamed his body in a way that was both gratifying and intimidating. Shiro _wanted_ him, immediately, and Keith hoped he could fulfill Shiro’s need, but first: he was going to try to tease the animal out of him.

 

“Easy there, big guy. I’ll make sure you get fed,” Keith said, prowling up the bed. He straddled Shiro, pausing to rub himself on the Alpha’s cock. “So hard for me,” he moaned. He tucked his fingers under the edge of the black lace and fondled himself, making exaggerated sounds and tipping his head back, eyes closed and neck exposed.

 

Shiro whined and bucked up. “Let me see you,” he pleaded again.

 

“Why? Your hands are tied up. It’s not like you can touch me anyway,” Keith said nonchalantly. He gave another exaggerated moan. “Ohhh that feels good.”

 

“Keith,” Shiro growled.

 

Keith glanced down as if he’d forgotten the Alpha was present. His bulge was straining in his underwear now and Shiro’s eyes were fastened to it. Keith rocked down and back on Shiro’s cock, let it skim across him. “Does that help, baby?” he asked innocently.

 

With a snarl, Shiro sprang up, ties snapping free, and he flipped them over, mouth consuming Keith’s body with a furious passion. Keith was vaguely aware that his thong was gone—probably ripped off, which was hot as hell—and he writhed under his mate.

 

“Yes, yes yes god yes Shiro _Alpha_ ,” Keith chanted. “I’m yours take me please _oh god_ Alpha Alpha.”

 

“Gonna make you mine,” Shiro panted gruffly. He already had two fingers in Keith who was pouring slick into his hand. “Gonna mark your pretty neck up and breed you till it sticks. Make you full with my pups and keep you under me.”

 

Well, add breeding kinks to the list.

 

(Fuck yes.)

 

Keith moaned and clawed at Shiro’s back. The Alpha bit bruises down his chest and rutted against the bed as his fingers plunged deep, over and over again, spreading Keith’s holes to accept him.

 

“More please Shiro more I need you in me please Alpha,” Keith begged, wrapping his legs around Shiro urging him on with desperate thrusts of his hips.

 

Shiro cursed and pulled his fingers free, making Keith sob at the loss. He lined himself up and, pausing only to suck hard once on Keith’s neck gland, seated himself fully in his Omega.

 

“Oh _god_ baby you feel so good on me,” Shiro gasped, collapsing onto his elbows and breathing hard. “Fuck fuck you feel so good.” He rolled his hips in a sharp staccato, giving small quick thrusts that sent tingling ripples of pleasure across Keith’s body.

 

Tears were gathering in Keith’s eyes and he bit his lip hard, trying to last. He was spasming around Shiro each time he breached in, the fantastic stretch and glide already pushing him to his limit.

 

“So thick and good,” Keith cried. “R-right there baby. That’s where I need you right there oh fuck Shiro please _right there_ more fuck fuck _fuck_ oh god that’s it that’s it that’s—“

 

Keith's vision blurred with stars and he sucked in his breath, rendered speechless by the power of his orgasm. He shuddered around Shiro and clung to him, his body reacting in a further wave as he felt himself fill with his Alpha's release.   Oversensitive but still greedy, he could only gasp as he felt Shiro's hips stutter and then slam hard again and again he pushed himself through.

 

“Fuck fuck Keith,” Shiro groaned, “you're still clenching on me baby it's so good you're gonna make me knot.”

 

“Shiro,” Keith cried brokenly, feebly trying to press back onto him, eager to accept whatever his Alpha would give him.

 

And then, when both lovers were at their limit, Keith felt the perfect pressure of Shiro's knot locking them into place.

 

Dizzy with pleasure, Keith was only barely able to help as Shiro rearranged them so Keith was resting on his lap and chest while he sat against the headboard. The Alpha leaned forward, dropping his forehead on Keith's shoulder.

 

“Now?” he whispered.

 

“Please,” Keith whimpered, wrapping his arms around Shiro.

 

A sharp burst of pain stabbed Keith's shoulder that was immediately overshadowed by a warm contentment. Shiro licked the wound and Keith alternated between purring and a protesting whine whenever Shiro slowed his attention.

 

“Me too, love,” Shiro said softly. He bared his neck for his Omega and Keith sank his teeth into the gland.

 

Keith had been worried earlier that he would not be able to bite hard enough, but instinct took over and with Shiro's guiding hand cupped behind his head, holding him close, Keith pierced the flesh in one smooth bite. The taste of blood was drowned out by a flood of Alpha and Shiro and perfect and home. He felt rather than heard Shiro's initial gasp melt into a deep rumble.

 

They exchanged lazy kisses, their mingling saliva reacting to each other and then to the wounds when they licked again at their glands, further solidifying their blossoming bond.

 

“Why do you keep giggling?” Shiro asked, nuzzling his Omega.

 

Oh. He was giggling?

 

“Knot?” Keith hazarded a guess and the Alpha chuckled.

 

“Probably,” Shiro smiled. “I take it this means you're feeling alright.”

 

Keith definitely giggled at that and he snuggled into Shiro's chest, purring louder. He had fuzzy post-knotting brain and he was boneless and content.

 

“You smell nice,” he confided to Shiro in a surprisingly loud whisper.

 

“So do you,” the Alpha chuckled.

 

He rubbed Keith's back and rumbled for the remaining time it took for his knot to go down. Once he could slide out, he eased Keith off him onto his side, curling around him and tucking a finger into his entrance, preventing his cum from leaking out. It had apparently been an involuntary action because when Keith looked up questioningly at Shiro, the Alpha appeared shocked and was blushing.

 

“I swear I’m not trying to get you pregnant,” Shiro said, unconsciously echoing what Keith had said during his heat.

 

“Whatever you say, Mr. Breeding-You-Till-It-Sticks,” Keith laughed. “Don’t worry; it was hot.”

 

“Sorry about breaking the ties and for ripping your underwear,” Shiro said sheepishly.

 

“That was also hot,” Keith reassured him, patting his shoulder. “I was hoping I could coax the beast out of you. Glad I went with the thin rope.”

 

They lay together and basked in the feeling of closeness their bond provided, knowing the link between them would only grow stronger over time as their bodies grew more accustomed to one another. They wouldn’t develop abilities or powers, but they would become more attuned to each other and when Keith cleared his mind, he could find the small thread that linked him to his mate, a feeling of oneness that was tiny but by no means fragile, and he tucked it into the deepest part of himself to keep it safe and let it grow.

 

“I can feel the bond,” Keith murmured.

 

Shiro very nearly purred and he pulled Keith in closer.

 

“Me too, baby. It feels perfect.”

 

It really, truly did.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Shiro was going to be good for Keith in a lot of ways, that was for damn sure, and one of those ways was keeping up on local and world news. It was Monday and Keith was snuggled up in their(!!!) bed, watching the news and being infinitely, deliciously lazy (complete with pajamas and laptop).   The bond was less than three days old but the bitemarks were nearly healed, despite which Shiro insisted his Omega continue to “take it easy” and Keith was feeling languid enough to agree without protest.

 

(It didn’t hurt that Shiro had fucked him hard against the wall after breakfast and then again in their subsequent shower.)

 

Keith browsed the internet, paying only vague attention to the news until Shiro showed up, looking like perfection in his suit, healing bitemark partially visible above his collar line. He blushed admirably as the anchors teased and congratulated him. Keith smirked and waited. It didn’t take long.

 

Shiro’s fansite forums sprang to life with screenshots and theories. He’d been on the news briefly before the weekend and he hadn’t had a mark then—but it was so healed already! Maybe he’d been bitten during his rut and then had used make up to hide the mark?

 

“It’s healed that fast because he can’t keep his hands off me,” Keith typed. He attached the picture he’d taken earlier—a close up of his neck with Shiro’s excellence in broadcasting award trophy in clear view behind him—and posted the comment.

 

Chuckling, he watched the responses pour in. For once, he didn’t care at all that his and Shiro’s personal life was the subject of gossip for random strangers. A few people congratulated him—mostly though the picture was declared photoshopped and he was screamed at for making a “false claim”. Keith couldn’t have cared less.

 

“Fuck off, bitches,” he said to himself, grinning like the smitten idiot he most certainly was, “he’s mine.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro can’t stop ripping Keith’s clothes. Wasteful.
> 
> Once Keith showed Shiro what was going on in the forum, poor Shiro was horrified that his fans were being mean to Keith (Keith still thought it was hilarious), so he filmed a little video where he confirmed that Keith was his mate and that he was very much in love with him (he was bashful about it, which kinda destroyed Keith in the best way). Keith posted it to the site and for the most part, people were happy for them.
> 
> Random fic notes/epilogue stuff: Shiro’s family isn’t mean or controlling or anything. Shiro is just super weak to them because he is a loving boy. He is the family’s golden child because he is sweet and he takes care of them when they need it. His mom doesn’t have any problem with Shiro and Keith bonding right away once she learns how terrible his heats have been. She ends up being protective of Keith because he has helped out “her sweet Shiro” so much and she sends him heat aids all the time. Keith finds it embarrassing, but he appreciates it. He also gets along really well with Shiro’s sisters. They have personalities kinda like his—energetic and fiery—and they really look up to him. Shiro jokes that they like Keith more than him and it is a *little* bit true. 
> 
> Shiro’s family is really, really talkative. It’s why he doesn’t call home as much as they think he should. Meanwhile, he gets along really well with Krolia. They talk at least once a week. It baffles Keith. Not that he doesn’t love his family and he always goes to his mom for advice, but they are actually *friends* and it weirds him out a little because she gives Shiro lots of (unasked for) sex advice. It doesn’t bother Shiro. It embarrasses the hell out of Keith.
> 
> Shiro’s family loves Keith and Keith’s family adores Shiro, but their families are constantly confused by each other. Pure Omegas versus pure Alphas = everyone thinking whyyyy are they Like That?
> 
> Keith and Shiro do have a bonding ceremony (Lance, Matt, Pidge, Hunk, and Shay throw them a party as well). It’s not as elaborate as Shiro’s parents might have wanted, but his mom cries happy tears that her son got wear his family’s Alpha robes (and Krolia might have died a little from seeing her son in Omega robes—she took a LOT of pictures). There aren’t weddings in this AU, so a bonding ceremony is the equivalent, and these robes are basically wedding dresses. XD So to speak. There is a legal process for recognizing mates (just like the difference between a wedding ceremony and going to the courthouse), which Shiro and Keith will do, but you have to have the mark/bite prior to getting legally recognized.
> 
> Yuki, Shiro’s youngest sister, has a crush on Kolivan. Take from that what you will. It’s something I would have done at her age (16). He’s a piece of Beef. He is unaware of it (both the crush and the Beefiness). 
> 
> Moving on to the Big Question: will Saasan do an mpreg follow up fic?????? Maybe. Not sure. Despite loving Omegaverse stuff, I feel weird about mpreg. Mostly it’s the male lactation, lol. I think it’s my cis/straight self being like “I like licking man nipples but if they were suddenly BOOBS that would be weeeeird”. Anyway! What will probably happen is a one shot somewhere down the road with Shiro and preggers Keith coupled with preggers Plance. We’ll see! Subscribe to the series (or to me) just in case. My priority is on other projects for the moment.
> 
> And what are these Other Projects?! My second prompt giveaway, for one. It’s a Sheitor with private humiliation kink. Not done anything like this before but it’s been fun so far (I’ve written a grand total of one page). I have a private (I guess?) prompt request that is for a friend (Plance) that I’m not sure if I’ll post because the kink is a bit extreme in comparison to the other stuff I’ve done for that series and I don’t want the people who read my fluffier Plance fics to get scared. XD The first prompt fic (Mattor!) will be posted soon, I promise. ^_^
> 
> And, time for the Big One~~ A greaser Sheith fic I’m working on with Seiteki! It will feature her art and we are both super pumped up for this one. Slow burn, mutual pining, enemies to friends to lovers, historical stuff from the 50s (outfits, slang, homophobia, and racism), and of course eventual smut. We’re hitting up some of the big tropes! It’s ambitious and I’m nervous and excited.
> 
> If you guys have questions about the projects or about my various Omegaverse headcanons, feel free to hit me up on my tumblr. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> For useless posts and Fic News, follow my tumblr! decidedlysarah.tumblr.com


End file.
